Force of Love
by Snorkackle
Summary: The attack on Godric's Hollow didn't go as planned. Instead of killing the Potters, Voldemort is vanquished and Harry Potter is taken. Read as Harry Potter attempts to rid the galaxy of the dark side and finds love along the way. Harry x Padme – Jedi Harry. On hiatus, not discontinued, but updates are not likely soon. Sorry, guys: 6/8/2012
1. Chapter 1

**Force of Love**

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––O––––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong>Prologue<br>**_**(III[0]III]–––––––––––––––O–––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Lord Voldemort made his way silently through the streets of Godric's Hollow. It was time for him to end this silly war, once and for all. He would finally get to kill the boy destined to vanquish him. How foolish of the muggle-lover Albus Dumbledore to put all of his hopes in the son of a mudblood. He would relish killing this one before moving onto the Longbottom child. Purebloods or not they should have not opposed Lord Voldemort, and for that, they would pay.

Voldemort drew his wand of yew and quickly made work of the un-warded door, blasting it off of its hinges with a resounding crack. _Fools_, he mentally spat. Did they think a simple hiding charm could stop Lord Voldemort? Did they think that, he – Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time – didn't have spies in place?

He entered the home and immediately sneered at the muggle style home. He would burn this hovel to the ground with the bodies inside when he was done. That muggle in the street was lucky to escape his wrath, this house would not be.

He was curious however that there wasn't any noise being made. No sounds of frantic, hopeless attempts at escaping or even the cry of a baby. The rat had made it clear that they _never_ left home, for fear he would strike. He would pay dearly if his information was incorrect. Shaking his head, Voldemort made his way up the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief through his snake-like nostrils when he could sense the magic of the boy as clear as day and entered the room he knew him to be in. Oh yes, the boy was powerful. He would have made a fine Death Eater, if only he didn't have to die…

With a lazy flick of his wand the bedroom door joined the front door in the _destroyed_ category. Entering the room he smirked. It seemed that somebody had already made work of the parents.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting," the dark lord hissed at the back of the robed figure.

The man wearing a brown cloak with his hood pulled up turned to gaze upon the dark lord. Lowering his hood he allowed the dark lord to see his soon to be killer. "May the force be with you," he said solemnly.

Voldemort hissed slightly. "What is this you speak of?"

Quicker than Lord Voldemort could act, the man moved and removed the dark lord's wand arm in a blur of violet light. Voldemort screamed in agony as his arm was removed from the elbow, down.

The dark skinned man looked down at Voldemort sadly while clipping a silver cylinder back to his waist. "You reek of the dark side of the force."

Voldemort snarled angrily. "Stop speaking in riddles you filthy mudblood!"

The man merely raised his eyes and scratched his chin at the outburst. "You've come here for the boy, yes?" Voldemort wanted nothing more than to murder this filth standing before him but resolved himself to nodding an affirmative. "Then he is the chosen one as I suspected," he murmured to himself. "Yes… yes, that will do. I will train him in the ways of the Jedi. Then the shroud of the dark side will finally be lifted."

Voldemort smirked. "That is fine with me, take the brat. You did all of my work for me. Now leave why I still allow you to live, mudlbood."

The man shook his head sadly at the dark lord. "The dark side only leads to fear and anger. Distrust and lies." The man paused and smirked. "Arrogant you are, if allow the dark side to consume you."

Voldemort bristled at the insult and made to remove this filth from _his_ planet. It was the last thing he would ever do. Willing his magic to do his bidding, Voldemort summoned his wand to his left hand.

"_Avada_ – "

In one smooth motion, the bald man had unclipped the cylinder on his waist, ignited it – revealing a violet colored blade of energy – and removed the dark lord's head this time.

Frowning, Mace Windu turned around and picked up the bundle that was a sleeping baby. With a final sigh he left Godric's Hollow for good. Neither Mace, nor Harry Potter would ever return to the outer rim world that was Earth. That day Harry Potter ceased being a Wizard and became a Jedi.

When Albus Dumbledore would arrive he would find several things and never be able to piece them together. Harry Potter was gone and nobody had any clue as to where or who he was taken to or by. His parents were sleeping next to the corpse of Lord Voldemort who appeared to be missing his right arm along with his head. Spell damage would be found on two doors of the house but nothing resembling a spell had been cast where all the _real_ damage had been done. In the confusion nobody would notice that Lord Voldemort's wand was never found either.

The Potters – along with the rest of the wizarding world – would mourn the disappearance of Harry Potter whilst celebrating his victory over Lord Voldemort. The prophecy would become public knowledge and everybody would assume they knew what happened, one wild theory after the next would be created. The public would eventually settle on an obvious choice, Lord Voldemort attempted dark magic on Harry Potter, and in a last ditch attempt the baby would sacrifice himself for the death of Lord Voldemort. The Potters would have a son two years later and he would be named Harry James Potter in the memory of his older brother.

Ten years later Albus Dumbledore would hold a letter in his hand that confused him, brought him hope, consumed him with a terrible grief as well as a sense of failure.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Padawan living quarters_

_The Jedi Temple_

_Coruscant_

"Where are you, Harry," Dumbledore whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He would take the secret with him to the grave knowing the Potters had somewhat begun to mend the wounds caused by the disappearance of their son.

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––––––O–––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Mace Windu made his way through the Jedi Temple looking for one person in particular. He needed to see his longtime friend Qui-Gon Jinn. Mace knew his friend was still hurting from the betrayal of his former Padawan Xanatos but he would need to get over it soon. It had been several years and Mace had yet to see the old joking Qui-Gon he knew. Frankly it was annoying him. Wasn't he supposed to be the grouchy one?

Mace searched for what seemed like an eternity before he eventually found his old friend in the lunch hall. Quickly making his way towards his, as to save more time, he sat down and launched into speech.

"I have found him," he whispered secretively.

"Found who?" Qui-Gon asked without bringing his head up from his plate of food.

"The one the prophecy spoke of," he whispered excitedly.

Qui-Gon dropped his fork in shock before looking up to see a smug looking Mace Windu. "You are serious? You truly believe you have found the Son of Suns?"

"I am," said Mace confidently.

"How?"

"Would the highest midi-chlorian count in the history of the Jedi please your curiosity?"

Qui-Gon scratched his chin with his hand in thought for a moment. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything," he stated.

Mace snorted, barely containing the water he had just drunk. "So over fifty thousand midi-chlorians per cell is just a coincidence then?"

"Fifty thousand!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Mace scolded him as several Jedi in the hall turned their heads towards the pair. "Yes, fifty thousand. Do not doubt me, Qui, he is the one."

"But how do you _know_?"

"Would you believe me if I told you the force sent me to him?" Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "He and his family were going to be murdered by a dark lord on an outer rim planet called Earth. I was able to save them before he could act. In interrogating the parents they divulged information of a prophecy stating he would have the power to defeat a dark lord. It was unclear they said, of who the prophecy was actually speaking of but this dark lord attempted to eliminate them anyway."

"So their prophecy was false you think?" Qui-Gon elaborated.

Mace nodded before speaking again. "It is no coincidence, Qui. I felt the pull, the Force brought me to them. In acting on the will of the force I was able to rid them of their dark lord and save three lives."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to train him of course," Mace stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"But you are the current Master of the Order. Surely you would be too busy for this task."

Mace inclined his head slightly. "It is why I will relinquish the title to Master Yoda. He is rightfully deserving of it. As powerful as I am he has more wisdom then the entire Order combined. He is the only other I would leave this task too and sadly he is much too old to be taking a fresh padawan."

"It is risky," Qui-Gon confessed, rubbing on his beard for a moment before smirking, "but I believe you are doing the right thing."

"Thank you my friend," said Mace, smiling.

Qui-Gon nodded as he stood to leave. "May the Force be with you."

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––––––O–––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really know what more to say, honestly. This is just the prologue. I just wanted to show how Harry leaving Earth and becoming a Jedi came about. You can expect the rest of the chapters to be around five thousand words. I already have four or so chapters done, if the story is well received I'll be more inclined to write and in turn post them up faster. If that happens you can expect about two chapters or more a month (two being the minimum).

Something I wanted to point out. This will have scenes from the movies and will have made up parts as well – obviously. My point is, don't expect everything from the movies. It will mainly Harry's point of view, however, I may switch perspectives to get a point across on occasion. Voldemort is dead for good. I just wanted the wizarding world to have a happy ending seeing as the chosen one is gone, =).

Some of my information about Star Wars may be off and if that happens, I'm sorry. I've seen the movies, played the games and read the books to the first three movies (seeing as that is mainly when this story will take place) but I don't claim to be an expert. So, sorry if I make mistakes ,=).

By the way, who thinks my keyboard lightsaber looks badass? Be honest. I googled it but it didn't come up with anything so I had to start from scratch. I think it came out quite well. I couldn't find a way to make the lines a single one so I just tried to make do with what I had. Fanfiction also only uses one font and size (9-Verdana) so they weren't going to look their coolest as if they had another font… I also wouldn't of had minded making the blade part a different color.

I feel stupid now, though. I never realized that my fonts and sizes had been changed until a few days ago. I'd make the chapters and titles all different sizes to look cool but it was no use… Mistake I had not seen, cloud judgment typos do, meditate on error, I will…

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––––––**

– = Blade**  
>III <strong>= Grip**  
>0 <strong>= Power on**  
>] <strong>= Emitter, shroud, tuner etc.**  
>[] <strong>= Clip on  
><strong>(<strong> = Butt


	2. Chapter 2

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––O–––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong>Naboo's Angel<br>**_**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Thank you all for the reviews and great comments! Sorry if I didn't explain a few things but this chapter should, hopefully, answer a few of them.

This will not be a Sith Harry story. Possibly grey (think Qui-Gon) but nowhere near Vader. He is – in a way – taking over the role Anakin will play (Anakin _will_ be the story, his role will be smaller but he'll be there). But remember my young padawans, Harry can love.

In book six, Dumbledore says the reason Harry didn't and would never fall to the dark side was because he could love. He had his moments of the dark side (casting the cruciatus curse a couple of times, but he stayed firm). If you need to refresh your memory read the chapter called _horcruxes_ in the _half blood prince_. It should explain it what I'm trying to get at. So to sum it up, Harry can form attachments and not become a total asshole who kills younglings for fun!

I shouldn't have wrote the first chapter the way I did a piece of it. I wanted the story to remain firmly Star Wars but there _may_ be an epilogue where someone returns to Earth… =)

I've decided to give an early update, seeing as the first chapter was less than half the size of a normal sized chapter (for this story). So… surprise update! Don't expect any early updates any more. You can expect an update between the 23 and 30th.

Happy readings!

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

_**Twelve Years Later**_

A thirteen year old Harry Potter groaned softly before letting out a long and loud yawn. No matter how long he lived and trained in the temple he would never get used to getting up early. Sighing and conceding defeat, he got up and began his morning routine. In almost no time at all Harry was busying himself with getting dressed having just showered.

With practiced ease he slipped into a pair of boxers before sliding into his loose fitting charcoal black pants before pulling on his knee high black leather boots. Harry shook out the remnants of the shower he just took before pulling on a white undershirt and a black, long sleeved under tunic with a short sleeved dark grey tunic over that. Finishing the outfit, Harry pulled everything together with his utility belt before throwing on his long, black hooded cloak and heading out the door.

Harry wasn't a fool by any means and he knew his attire put out some of his comrades and terrified the younglings. And by put out he meant terrify them as well. His master had asked him – not forced him – to change his look several times. He had politely declined. '_If that padawan Secura is allowed to dress like a Twi'lek stripper, then I can dress like a Sith if I want to_.' He didn't have the crimson lightsaber to pull it off though sadly. He'd just have to settle with violet.

Harry owned little, and the crystal his master had given him was one of his most prized possessions. While both of their lightsabers held pretty much the same crystal originally, Harry's had always looked different once ignited. His was more on the bluish side whilst Master Windu's stayed on the purple side. Harry reckons he pushed a little too much force into the blade when he was making it. Harry hadn't needed – nor did he ever want – to go to back to Ilum for a second time and instead created his own lightsaber at home before placing the crystal he was given inside.

His lightsaber he was currently using – which happened to be his second – was completely custom and favored for himself. He knew he'd probably need to make a new one when he became a master – or at least finally mastered his preferred forms of lightsaber combat – but he could wait. The entire hilt was sleek and chrome and a little over a foot long. While the bottom of the hilt and a piece between the middle (which held a clip for his waist and the activator) and the emitter – around four inches – held an area of a black grip Harry used to keep a firm hold of the hilt. The blade itself when ignited came to around three and a half feet.

Harry made his way through the temple, bowing and greeting those he passed and felt deserved his recognition, making his way towards his master. They had a mission today and he was excited to get going. His master hadn't divulged all of the information to him, only that it was a security check-up on the planet Naboo. '_Sounded easy enough_,' he thought to himself. Only part about the mission he didn't like was the length. They would be there several weeks, depending on the situation. Although he'd never been to Naboo…

Harry smirked when he saw two of his more favored Jedi in the temple.

"Master Kenobi, how nice of you too join us lowly Jedi in the temple!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn both turned to see who spoke. Qui-Gon was the first to regain his wits. "It seems my young padawan has forgotten to mention to me when he passed his trials," he commented, more to himself then the two padawans.

"Master," flushed and embarrassed Obi-Wan whispered forcefully, "he is joking! Surely you see that?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at his padawan before turning his attention to Harry. "Padawan Potter, it is good to see you again. I trust you are well?"

Harry crossed his arms and shrugged. "As well as I can be with the grumpiest master in the temple."

"At least you don't have Master Yoda," Obi-Wan commented before he could stop himself. He flushed in embarrassment once more when his master raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Mindful of your words you must be, Obi-Wan." Harry paused to close his eyes and nod. "Meditate on this, I will, hmm."

Harry didn't even protest when he felt a hand swat him on the back of his head. Mace Windu had arrived. "Disrespect Master Yoda again and to the Agricultural Corps you will go, my young padawan."

Harry smirked at Obi-Wan before turning and giving his master a short bow. "Of course, Master. Are we ready to depart for Naboo yet?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, I just wanted to have a word with Master Jinn. You can board the ship now and wait for me."

Wasting no time, Harry said his goodbyes and made his way towards the hanger. He quickly found the ship that would be taking them to Naboo and got seated inside. Mace Windu would find him meditating several minutes later.

"What are you doing?" Mace questioned him.

"Meditating, Master," Harry replied.

Mace's lips twitched for a moment. "I thought you were interested in learning Vapaad?"

"I am," he confirmed, annoyed, "but you won't teach it to me, Master," he finished half whining with a huff and mock scowl.

"I have told you already, it is not just a form for you to simply learn. It is a state of mind and if not ready for it, could defeat you," his master said seriously.

"What must I do, Master?"

"Go through your katas for now," said Mace with a nod.

Harry nodded, removed his cloak, and without another word drew his lightsaber and began going through the motions. While only being a little over thirteen he was already one of the top padawans in lightsaber combat, only shadowed possibly – in his _expert_ opinion – by Obi-Wan who was nearing the time for his trials. Harry was confident he would be allowed to face the trials within the next five or so years. It wasn't that he wished to leave his master, more that he wanted his own sense of freedom.

Harry was a blur of violet and blue as he went through the seven forms of known lightsaber combat. He wasn't a master, yet, but he was formidable in all of them to a certain degree. He simply wished to learn Vapaad for its… uses, was the only thing he could come up with.

He had often been criticized not only for his attire but his personality as well. Not entirely showing respect and questioning the way of the council on several occasions. Some called it the arrogance of youth, Harry called it the point of living. He did not wish to argue or disobey with them, he simply did not see eye to eye with the entire way of the Jedi. For one to simply do his duty and continue living the Spartan life wasn't something he was entirely looking forwards to. He honestly pitied Master Yoda. It was clear he had been a Jedi for a _very_ long time.

He did not wish to become a zombie, droid, or for heaven's sake fall to the dark side! He simply didn't want to live a life without love or _true_ meaning. It had been stated – only many an occasion – that he and his master acted in different way than most other master-padawan relationships. For that he was grateful. His master had treated him as if he was his father, or at least a father figure. Possibly a very strict uncle, not the lazy and drunk kind.

In a way though, he also felt sorry for his master. He had told him of the life that he would have had, had he not intervened. And for that Harry was thankful. He would rather his parents and himself all live, separately, yet still alive. His master had confided in him that while he still felt he did the right thing, that he still probably caused others grief in his absence. Harry agreed, after all, his master hadn't even told anyone he was taking Harry. He had simply spoken with his parents and gotten their agreement in the situation before wiping their memories. They had also agreed that living separately was better than not at all.

Harry wasn't even fully aware that he was currently making his way through the fourth form, Ataru, and was flipping through the air as he contemplated his life as a Jedi. Master Windu had made it clear that Harry had a duty to his home planet and the entire galaxy. He was the chosen one and would bring balance to the force. His master had made it very clear that it could mean several things. He could become one of the greatest Jedis ever, or, he could turn to the dark side and burn everything they knew to ashes.

Really balanced…

Harry was making his way through the fifth form, swiping at non-existent blaster bolts as an artist would brush at a canvas. And Harry fancied himself an artist. Harry felt the Force flow through him as he finished Shien and moved onto one of his favorite forms, Djem So, a variation of Shien used for lightsaber combat instead of blaster defense. Harry practiced this heavily, seeing it was one of the only forms that could get him ready for his master's teachings of Vapaad as Djem So and Vapaad were very similar, relying on strength and brutality. Harry made quick work of the fifth form and moved onto Niman, the sixth or 'Moderation form', a sort of crockpot of the first five forms.

Harry switched stances slightly and moved on Juyo, by far his favorite form. It was Djem So, but at an entirely different level. Now he could really use his strength, speed and ruthlessness to his advantage. It was offense in the purest form, there was no defense here. He pitied an enemy that got in his way when he mastered this form. And he _would_ master it.

He felt the rush just practicing it and knew why it was prohibited. His master had told him he should be thankful he had even told his padawan of the particular form, as it was a sort of banned substance amongst the Jedi. But if he was to learn Vapaad he would need to learn its younger, brasher brother that was Juyo.

Harry brought his blade high before bringing it down on invisible after invisible target. Some people liked to think of the Jedi as peacekeepers, and they were right, but gazing upon Harry at the moment he was knee deep in Juyo would be the farthest thing from the truth. His lightsaber hummed a viscous song as it slashed through the air again and again.

He finally came to an end nearly an hour later panting and sweating. He basked in the Force for a moment, allowing it to remove the _taint_ left over from the practice he had just complete. He knew what he was feeling and knew the quicker he cleared his mind the better he would feel later.

"Excellent," his master complemented him, he paused for a moment before speaking, "you are very well on your way to learning the final form I myself helped create but like I said, it is not just a form. It is a state of mind, lifestyle even. Some people do not like it seeing as it feeds on your emotions. Some Jedi fear what they do not understand or cannot master."

Harry bit his lip, hoping to make it look as though he was tired and not guilty. He had, on occasion, given into his emotions and used them to his advantage. That was the main reason he used Djem so and Juyo as anger helped propel him in combat with those forms to another level. He was ashamed to admit that it felt good and made him even stronger. It was liberating. Letting the Force flow through him and guide his actions was one thing but _feeding_ on his anger increased _everything_ tenfold. He could honestly see why the Jedi feared the dark side. He was brought from his musing by his master speaking again.

"I will wait to teach you in it when you have matured more." At Harry's dejected and hurt look he explained. "It is not that I do not think you capable. You simply need to… grow up."

"Grow up," Harry repeated.

"Yes. Hormones and your temper will have a lot to do with teaching you this form. I simply wish for your body to be in control of itself before we start this task. We would be fighting a losing battle if I taught you it now."

Harry smirked suddenly. "And what if pass the trials before then?"

"You do realize I could simply not allow you to take them?"

Harry frowned. "You would do that?"

"No, I would not, at least not deliberately. I simply want you to have learned everything you can from me before you take the trials. Even if you don't like it or agree with me."

"Fair enough," said Harry, shrugging.

"Good. Now go and get cleaned up. We can't have you smelling like a wet wookie in front of the King no matter how moronic he is." As Harry got up to leave Mace donned a thoughtful look in his face. "And put on some new robes. We can't have the King think you are trying to assassinate him."

"Not a chance," Harry sang, his voice echoing through the room.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry silently fumed as he sat in the garden of the palace. They were currently in Theed. His master had saw fit to station him on guard duty. Key for, _you will go outside and wait for me_. He had gotten to meet the King and some of his guard before he was politely asked by his master to go outside. Harry also noticed the looks the King was giving him. The '_why do they allow children on missions'_ look. Harry was sure the only reason he was even allowed to meet the King was to assure him he really wasn't an assassin. Sometimes Master Windu really was an ass.

He took his free time to meditate and learn the grounds. There was nobody in the gardens so he had taken a seat and settled himself into a trance. The planet was quite beautiful and he could understand why somebody would live on Naboo. Coruscant was a bustling city of electronics and noise while Naboo was planet full of lush greenery and pleasant waters.

"Hello," a voice whispered. Harry frowned, realizing he had totally lost track of time and his surroundings. It was only thanks to his training he hadn't drawn his lightsaber and decapitated the person who had snuck up on him.

Harry unfolded his legs and cracked open and eyelid. He was thankful he did for he would have gasped had he not been warned first. Standing in front on him was a girl of roughly his age, possibly older or younger, yet she had a presence around her that Harry had seen in a few senators he had met during his time on Coruscant. The girl was wearing a simple royal blue dress and flats, no ornaments or jewelry of any sorts side for a headband across her forehead which went with the dress. She had chocolate brown, silky curls that fell past her shoulders and eyes to match. She was fairly short but had the posture of someone in control. Her face was warm and inviting with an adorable nose and full pink lips, yet it held a confidence that told she was someone to take seriously. Her skin was fairly pale which was odd for such a sunny planet based on its outdoors. She was quite possibly the most beautiful girl – no, woman – he had ever seen.

'_An angel_…'

Standing quickly he stood and gave a bow. "My name is Jedi Padawan Harry Potter, milady," he spoke formally.

The girl gave a curtsey before extending her hand. "Padme Naberrie," said Padme. Harry steeled his nerves for a moment before he took the opportunity to take the hand and brush his lips softly against the back of it. Padme flushed slightly and gave a small giggle before sitting down next to him. "You're a Jedi?" She asked calmly, but Harry could see the excitement in her eyes.

Harry grinned and nodded. "That is correct, mi– "

"Padme," she cut him off. "Call me Padme, may I call you Harry?"

"Sure," he said with lopsided grin.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"My master and I are here working out the kinks of any security issues this planet may have seeing as the King's rule is possibly coming to an end soon." Padme gave a mysterious smile at his words Harry didn't quite understand.

"Why did I find you in the garden meditating, that is what you were doing, wasn't it?" She pressed slightly. Harry could tell – thank the Force – that she was a tad nervous she had assumed wrong and looked idiotic.

"Yes, I was. My master saw fit to assign me, guard duty." Harry crossed his arms and scowled. Padme thought the scowl looks out of place on him but didn't speak.

"Guard duty," she looked around, "of the garden?"

"Exactly," he huffed, running a hand through his hair only making it messier. Padme giggled again before using her hand to brush the fringe off of his forehead. Realizing what she did she snatched back her hand as if burnt and blushed, as did Harry. Giving a cough she mumbled something like 'what's this?' Seeing it was a way out Harry allowed it and took hold of his braid. "This is my padawan braid. It's used to tell us apart, a master or knight from an apprentice."

"Fascinating," she mumbled, drinking in his appearance before flushing again. "Sorry," she murmured, looking down, "I've just never seen a Jedi before. You are like the stuff of legends around here."

Harry smirked. "I doubt you would of. We are peacekeepers, and a beautiful, peaceful and small planet like this doesn't have need for a Jedi."

Padme's eyes lit up at the praise he had given her home and possibly the soon to be planet she ruled. "You like it?"

"Very much so," said Harry. "On Coruscant it's mainly noise and… traffic, is the best way I can describe it. The Jedi temple is my home but sometimes it's hard to find a quiet place to just sit back and meditate. And it doesn't have nearly the amount of greenery this place has," he said, sighing wistfully and looking around.

"I know little of the Jedi, would you mind telling me about your life?" said Padme.

"Sure. Well I was born on Earth – " said Harry before he could stop himself. He let out a small groan when he saw her eyes light up again. He knew he was correct in assuming she was the curious type.

"Earth?" She questioned, just as Harry had expected her to after his slip.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "It's a planet, _very_ far away, few know of it. It's a planet mostly ruled by humans. I came from a sort of Force using people called wizards and witches. They believed it was called magic, odd, I know. I don't know much of it to tell you the truth," '_other than the only other Jedi from the planet was none other than Darth Revan_,' Harry added to himself, "Master Windu, sorry, my master, saved the life of me and my parents."

"That was nice of him," Padme commented genuinely. Harry smiled, there was just _something_ about her.

"He had come for me originally and on finding me, saved me, like I said. My parents offered to let the Jedi train me seeing as if it wasn't for him I would have died."

"It most of been hard," said Padme, placing her hand gently on Harry's arm. Harry felt like his insides would burst with happiness but tamed the feeling and settled for a swooping sensation.

"Yes, I suppose it was. My mother and father were Lily and James Potter. He left my name as a memory to them, to change it would have disrespected their sacrifice. From there on I was trained to become a Jedi. It's hard but fulfilling." Harry gave her a sad smile.

"What else, Harry," she pressed gently.

"Its… lonely, I suppose," he admitted.

"How so?"

"I have, quite possibly, the largest family in the galaxy, yet the smallest."

Padme's eyebrows drew together in thought as she chewed her lower lip. "I don't think I understand."

"We Jedi are brothers and sisters. We live, train, eat, sleep, do almost everything together, yet we are forbidden to make attachments and love is forbidden."

Padme gasped and Harry felt his heart breaking at the look on her face and tears in her eyes. It was something he hoped he'd never have to see again. "You… you can't love?"

Despite the situation, Harry chuckled. "It's not as simple as can or can't, Padme. It's much deeper than that. We are forbidden… forbidden against things that could be used against us," he confirmed with a nod.

"But why?"

"As a Jedi, we use the Force." To emphasize his point, Harry reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear without even touching it. "We – the Jedi that is – use the light side of the force for peace and justice, while the Sith, or dark side, use it for evil and power put simply."

"I… I think I understand, but, I still don't fully understand," she said, blushing again at the _example_ of the Force he had used.

Harry nodded in thought whilst thinking of a way to explain it. "Say a man loved you, and you him, but another man loved you as well, only he couldn't have you. How would he feel?"

"Jealous, I suppose. And probably angry," said Padme, her face lighting up slightly at figuring it out.

"Exactly. Fear, anger, jealousy, hatred, greed, pain and suffering. All things that can lead to the dark side. To combat this, Jedi learn to let go of all emotion."

"Even the good emotions," Padme whispered.

"Even the good," Harry confirmed. "An attachment can lead to feelings towards someone who can be used against the Jedi in a multitude of ways. Pain directed at an attachment can be the cause of many things – anger, fear and suffering are a few. We are normally taken early in life to forgo makings these kind of attachments. If you can be trained to live without this _hindrance_ then you can be a more efficient Jedi," he finished bitterly, although he was sure only he caught his tone towards the tail end. At least he hoped.

"That's so noble, but…" Padme bit her lip and Harry understood why. While she obviously respected Harry, she didn't want to disrespect his way of life.

"So sad?" Padme nodded, tears in her eyes. Harry crossed his arms and sat back, he titled his head as to gaze at the sky. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't become a Jedi, but then I think of the alternative. I could have stayed on Earth but what would I of had? My parents would have been gone had it not been for my master. I would have never met the people I have," he said, shyly casting a look at Padme, "I would have never learnt the force, which is a blessing and a curse."

"How so?" Padme whispered loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry smiled sadly. "I am already trained substantially in the Force. Think about it. I can become faster, stronger and much more violent at a moment's notice. Only my training helps me to keep it reeled in. An angry man can beat his wife but an out of control Force user can do much more damage with a simple _push_ – " Harry flicked his hand and sent a small rock into a pond across from them, " – There are ways to get rid of the Force, but taking it away after living my entire life with it would be akin to forcing a runner to live in a wheelchair."

"I…" Padme stopped and gulped, "I'm sorry," she croaked.

"So am I," he admitted, frowning before putting on a false smile. "At least I am doing something worthy of my life."

"I agree," a voice said, behind them. Harry spun to see his master with an amused look on his face. "Surprised to see me?"

"Of course, Master," said Harry. "I was just deeply immersed in making sure Ms. Naberrie here was safe from the dangers of this garden." Harry turned to Padme. "This is Padme Naberrie and this is my master, Mace Windu."

"It's a pleasure to meet a Jedi Master," said Padme politely.

"Thank you," said Mace before turning his attention back to Harry. "The King has been _kind_ enough to grant us quarters for now. Let us go inside rest." Harry caught the subtle disapproval in his master's words which was directed towards the King but didn't speak out. Without another word Master Windu turned on his heal and left the pair standing in the garden.

Harry smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I, err, have to go," said Harry, extending a hand.

Padme smiled before swatting away his hand and giving him a hug. Harry had felt alarmed for a split second before the hug overtook him. He felt a lump forming in his throat at the contact but pushed it away for the hug he was currently enjoying. Harry made sure to burn the feel of Padme's soft body pressed against his and smell of her hair into his memory. Slowly, she pulled away. "I hope I get to see you again before you leave," she admitted.

Harry back away and smiled. "As do I, milady," he said with a cheeky grin before racing after his master.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"Padme, your glowing," Sola sang.

"Am not," she snapped childishly before she could stop herself. Home was one of the few places she could be herself and… if she was honest, just a child. She chose the life she lived but it didn't make it any easier. It would only get harder if she became Queen.

"Don't argue with your sister, Padme," her mother chided her quickly.

"Tell her to stop making fun of me," she whined while getting up to help her mother chop some vegetables for dinner.

Jobal sighed as she continued to chop and dice. "It didn't sound like she was making fun of you at all to me. It sounded like she was merely pointing out something. If you're going to become Queen of Naboo you're going to need tougher skin than that," said Jobal, poking her for emphasis. "So, what does have you smiling that?"

"Is it that obvious?" Padme asked, flushing slightly and looking down. It wasn't _what_ but _who_.

"Yes," said Jobal with a smile. She'd seen the look he daughter had before and had a good idea at what had her daughter smiling the way she was. '_Ha_,_ I'd been young once!'_

"I met a boy," she said, sighing dreamily.

"A boy!" Ruwee snapped, throwing down the handheld-holonet he had been using to get his daily fill of the news with.

Padme sighed, this time in annoyance. "Yes, father, a boy."

"Well go on," her mother pushed, making point to ignore her husband, "tell us all about him."

Padme bit her lip and nodded. "His name was Harry, Harry Potter. Strange name I know… He was about my age, maybe a little older, younger, not sure exactly. He was incredibly handsome. He had this hair," said Padme, playing with a chocolate curl of her own. "It was as black as the night sky and messy."

"_Messy_," repeated Sola with a frown.

"Mhm," Padme hummed and affirmative. "Messy, but you could tell he tried on occasion to get it straight or at least under control," she giggled. "Then there were his eyes…" she trailed off. "As green as the grass of Naboo," she gushed.

"What else?" Sola asked, getting interested in this mystery boy.

"He was," she paused to cast a look at her scowling father, "_in shape_," she admitted with a small blush.

Sola squealed softly. "Did you happen to talk to this boy or did you just ogle him?" Her mother asked.

"Yes we talked, for hours," she admitted. "He was so nice and sweet."

"Is he from Naboo?"

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "He's from Coruscant."

Her father grunted something that sounded like 'good radiances.' "I'm sorry, dear," said Jobal, rubbing Padme's back.

Padme sniffed slightly. "It wouldn't of had worked out anyway."

"Obviously," said Sola, rolling her eyes, "especially if you become Queen of Naboo!"

"No, not that," she admitted sadly.

"What then?"

"He was… he was a Jedi."

Gasps were heard around the room for several different reasons. Sola was excited her sister had met one of the famed warriors of peace. Jobal was worried, while she knew Padme was smart and headstrong she also could tell the signs, this wasn't just a crush. Jedi were forbidden to love and Padme getting caught up on this boy could only end badly for the both of them. Ruwee was worried there were Jedi on Naboo as they only came when needed. If a Jedi was present then something was possibly wrong.

"I'm sorry, Padme," her mother consoled her.

The emotions of the day and everything that had been going on in the past couple of months caught up with Padme. She burst into tears. "It's not fair," she cried. "It's s-so s-s-sad!"

Jobal pulled her daughter into a comforting hug and let her get her emotions out. She had seen this coming for a while now but chose not to act on it. She loved her family and didn't want to put them in danger, but she did however want them to help who they could help and do what they thought was right. If Padme thought becoming Queen would help, then so be it. She knew it was stressful, her daughter was already going through enough stress as it is and would only get worse. Meeting this boy was just the straw that broke the wookie's back.

Jobal sighed as her daughter continued to let the flood of tears and emotions she had been holding out. She wished she could simply tell her daughter everything would be ok, but she couldn't. She wished she could tell her this Harry was happy and she simply misunderstood, but she couldn't. She wished she could admit – more for herself than her daughter – that was simply infatuated with the boy, whether cause of his looks or the fact that he was a Jedi, but she couldn't…

Her baby girl was in love whether she knew it or not.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry lay in a bed that was much more comfortable then he was used too, tossing and turning all the while thinking over how the day had gone. He would be lying if he said this wasn't one of – if not – the best days of his life so far. Being a Jedi left him with a sense of pride and accomplishment, yes, but rarely did it make him truly happy. One hug was all it took was to truly shatter what little belief he had in the Jedi code. The Jedi had his full faith. There guidelines they followed were wrong, horribly wrong.

How had they not seen it?

Years and years and _years_ and they still followed the same code. Had they not realized something was wrong when there was _literally_ a Jedi civil war? Why else would hundreds of Jedi join the Sith if they thought the code was correct?

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight at the flood of emotions flowing through him. '_No_,' he mentally snarled, '_I will not fall to the dark side simply because I am infatuated with a pretty girl_.'

'_But it would be so easy_…' A sinister voice in the back of his head purred. '_We have emotion_, _we use it!_ _Just like you do, you're not even a real Jedi anymore! Just say the words_…'

Though Harry would later deny it, he chanted the words softly. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_._"

'_Good_,' the voice crowed.

Harry smirked, threading his fingers together and putting them behind his head as he lay on his back. "Sith are scum! While I believe that your code does sound inviting at first sight it doesn't make you any more after the fact. You are extinct for a reason. Sith are weak, they'd kill their friend at the first sign of disobedience. You speak of emotion and think we speak of the same… you are wrong! I speak of love and compassion whilst you speak of hate and cruelty. Jedi think for the betterment of the people, Sith only think of themselves."

The voice had no comeback for Harry's _speech_. Just as Harry was finally falling asleep he heard the voice speak again. '_We are not as gone as you'd like to believe_, _Jedi_.'

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

And that's chapter 2 for ya. Once again, if I messed anything up, I'm sorry, =[.

No, Harry and Padme are not in love, yet, and there will be no wedding in chapter three, sorry for anyone who got their hopes up. Although, if she could fall in love with a nine year old, then it is possible… Maybe it was the first Jedi who complemented her? Nah, Anakin wasn't a Jedi yet… First cute guy she felt sorry for? I need to think on it…

Some people might be ticked off that I decided to skip over a decade but don't worry! I will try and fill in the missing years here and there with little time skips and such.

I hope I didn't leave too many errors in grammar and such. It's odd, not only does this site change your size and font, but I find the word-counter of Microsoft Word doesn't add up to the same as this site. For instance at final count (with word) it had around 6,100 but now its says its over 6,500... Odd.

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and will be joining us in reading the third when the time comes!


	3. Chapter 3

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––O–––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong>Checkmate<strong>_  
><strong>(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)<strong>

This story was, is, and only will be a Harry and Padme story. I'll admit that Aayla Secura is one of my favorite characters and if wasn't Padme it would be her. On another note, the story by bluminous8, Sword and Magic, is one of my favorite stories of all time and also features Harry and Aayla, I reccomend that story for all you wanting Harry and Aayla. That said, there will be no Aayla and Harry lovin' in this story. Sorry for anybody hoping for that pairing and for anybody hoping for a harem, that won't be happening either =(. Sorry.

Someone asked something about other emotions powering lightsaber forms. I'm honestly not sure. I mean, I don't fight when I'm happy, personally, so I don't see any reason a Jedi would. Jedi are supposed to be calm and collected. Sure, Harry could fight because he may love someone and to defend someone he cared for, but can you use love? I'm not sure. You can get angry and that may push you forward but I don't really sure how someone could use love and happiness as an emotion to attack with. You don't attack someone because your happy at them (not normally anyway) but you'd be more inclined to do so if you were angry with someone.

I answered that question – or at least tried – mostly, because you could say it has a bit to do with this current chapter. =]

Happy readings!

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry and his master went about the same routine for the next week with little change. Harry would perform his guard duty, whether that was helping when needed or actually putting down a wild animal. The latter had actually happened when the young padawan ventured into the surrounding forests alone. Master Windu would speak with the King and his guard, trying to get a feel for the upcoming election. While Harry and his master would not admit it out loud, they both thought it, King Veruna was not to be trusted. There was just something off about the man. From his talks with Padme, Naboo was eager to be rid of the suspicious man. Back-door dealings were supposedly the only thing he was good for, not Naboo's well-being.

A week after their arrival found Harry once again the garden going of his katas. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit and settled for a t shirt and his pants, no boots. While he liked the privacy of practicing in his room he liked the freedom of being outside much more. Giving a show and a little exposure also never hurt.

Harry was beginning to love Naboo as he was other _things_. He couldn't figure which he was more pleased with. The bustling energy of Coruscant or the gentle flow of Naboo. The Force seemed to be strong in both places, yet it felt differently. Coruscant, it was chatty, noisy and alive, most likely thanks to all of the people – Jedi included. On Naboo it was like a whisper, gentle and peaceful, the nature of Naboo was likely the cause.

Harry's violet blade hummed in the morning air, cutting through invisible droids and blocking blaster fire he hoped to not see for a long time. Harry leapt into the air and curled his body, spinning forwards before coming to stop and landing on his feet, blade still in hand. Harry twirled the cylinder in his hand – and in turn, the blade – before crouching low and swinging the blade, skimming the grass of the garden and effectively _clipping_ it.

Harry turned his blade off and began taking in deep breaths of air through his nose. He paused for a moment before smiling broadly. "After a week I have become accustom to your presence, Padme."

Padme gave a small squeak before coming out from behind the bush she was _hiding_ in and smiled, fighting and losing against a blush. "That was impressive, Harry," she commented truthfully. The things he could do with that blade were truly remarkable. It only added to the mystique, the legend that was the Jedi. How something so beautiful could be so very deadly was remarkable. "How are things going?"

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of the water Padme handed him. "Thank you," said Harry. "The same, pretty much. Master Windu does not trust the King very much. While it isn't solid and we can't really do much about it, Master Windu can sense the fear and distrust in him. He is hiding something and we can only hope that we find out what before it is too late."

Padme nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you do, with elections coming so soon."

"Your wish is my command, milady. Or should I start calling you Queen Padme?"

Padme flushed before mumbling, "Only when I'm in my makeup and dress."

Harry didn't even both hiding it and openly chuckled. His attraction towards the brunette had only grown with the more time he spent with her and it seemed there was nothing he could do to stop it. Everything he had thought about her during his first view of her had proved true. She was strong, smart, quick witted, cheeky when she needed to be and funny. She was, simply put, amazing.

"So what brings you here today besides watching me?"

Padme gulped nervously and began wringing her hands slightly. "My parents and sister would simply love to meet you," said Padme in a rush. "You know," she forced a laugh, "being a Jedi and all. It could be a once in a life time opportunity. So… will you come to a dinner?"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest before sitting down and putting on a face of mock seriousness. He already knew he would be attending this dinner if he had to fight a dozen droids. He just liked to see Padme sweat a little. "Hmm… Have you spoken with my master about this?" He asked, knowing very well she hadn't.

"Err, no, I haven't yet," she admitted, frowning.

"That is unfortunate seeing as it is unlikely I will be able to attend what would, no doubt, be a lovely dinner."

Padme gulped, her knees wobbling slightly. "You… you can't come?"

Suddenly Harry smiled. "Of course I will!" He exclaimed with poorly hidden excitement.

Padme felt a sudden urge to do many things. Slap Harry was one, hug him another, strangle him was a stronger one, as was to kiss him. Padme settled on rushing forwards and wrapping her arms around him while burying her face into his neck. Harry sighed in content, wrapping his arms gently but firmly around Padme's waist.

'_I could get used to this_…' Was the paramount thought running through either of their heads.

"You're going to pay for making me worry," she murmured into his neck.

Harry chuckled softly, pulling away. "That I don't doubt, Padme."

Padme sighed but smiled none the less. "It's going to be wonderful! I've told mother many of the stories you've told me and she's just dying to meet you." Padme frowned. "Sola can't wait to meet you either."

"Really?" He asked, feigning excitement.

"Yes," said Padme in a tone that said it was the end of that particular discussion. Harry called it 'Queen Talk'. The first time he had said that he was nearly slapped in the back of his head.

"Well I need to keep practicing and then I'll need to take a shower and get dressed for dinner," Harry commented, more to himself than Padme.

"Can I help?" Padme asked.

A light suddenly went off in Harry's head. "You can. It won't be the same but you can throw rocks and other things at me for target practice."

"Excellent!"

Harry submerged himself in the force for a moment before calling upon an empty basket he had kept his food in. Slowly he _pushed_ the basket into Padme's waiting hands and begun filling it with rocks and pebbles of all sizes. When he was finished he backed away from her.

"Some of them right come back or ricochet so be very careful," he warned her only to receive a nod in return. "Don't hold back either, throw as hard as you can."

Harry balanced himself out physically and though the force, spreading his legs and bending them slightly before igniting his lightsaber with a hiss and raising it above his head slightly. Harry nodded and waited for the first rock. The first one was thrown – in what Harry wasn't sure was a joke or not – underhanded. Frowning, Harry was deeply tempted to simply _push_ it back at Padme but decided to viscously slice it in two.

'_Hopefully that will show her I'm not joking_…'

The next rock came much faster than the first.

The rocks came and came as Harry twirled his violet blade of doom and turned the rocks into pebbles and the pebbles into, well, smaller pebbles.

Padme was awed that the boy she had come to deeply care was just so… so _skilled_. Part of her knew that she shouldn't be surprised as he had been with them for over a decade but it was still something else. Padme stuck her hand in the basket and came out empty at first before frowning and taking a peek.

"There are only about six left, Harry," said Padme.

Harry smirked. Oh how she _loved_ that smirk of his. "Toss 'em all," he commented with a touch of arrogance, a hint of pride and just a smudge of smugness.

"All of them?" She questioned.

"All of them."

With a smile Padme placed her free hand under the basket before surging it forwards and allowing the final stones to be released into the target area. She could only watch in awe as Harry became a blur and destroyed what was left of the _Pebble Army_.

From Harry's point of view it was much more boring. The moment she had placed her right hand beneath the basket he let loose. He felt the surge of the force and simply basked in it for a solid moment. When he came to the rocks were coming as well. Only it wasn't the same. It may have looked like a blur to Padme but to Harry they were moving slower than a hutt.

"Wow," she whispered, _still_ in awe. It was simply… impressive.

Harry squared his shoulders and placed his arms at his waist before bowing. "I live to serve." He smirked.

"You're insufferable," she groaned jokingly.

Harry smiled before sitting back and settling into a meditative state. "Be right back," he said to Padme, winking.

'_Master_?' Harry reached out tentatively.

'_What is it_?' His master responded quickly.

'_I was just seeing if this worked_…'

'_Get to the point_, _Harry_.'

'_I always knew why I liked you_. _Right to the point_, _Master_, _there is this family that would like to have dinner with me_…'

'_And you wish my permission to go_.' There was no denying it. His master was amused.

Harry felt the need to one-up his master. '_Not quite_. _You see_, _I plan on going to this dinner_. _I simply thought it'd be polite to ask you_.'

Harry felt the amusement and a small tingle of anger. '_Fine_, y_ou may go but be mindful of your surroundings and do not make a mockery of us_.'

'_Yes_, _Master_,' Harry said before the bond could close.

"…_harry_… Harry!"

"What?" He groaned.

"Oops, sorry," said Padme, not sounding sorry at all. "What was that?"

"Contacting my master," said Harry, tapping the side of his head for good measure. "He says I can come to dinner as long as I don't make a mockery of the Jedi Order." Harry immediately knew he was setting himself up to fail and Padme didn't disappoint.

"You are already an embarrassment to the Jedi Order," she said before sniffing in mock disdain.

"I could always cancel…"

"No! There's no need for that!"

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"So, what is it _really_ like to be a Jedi, Harry?" Sola asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Harry wouldn't say it – for fear of hurting Padme – but her older sister was much more childish then she.

Dinner with the Naberries was something Harry had never experienced… seeing as he had never had dinner with a _real_ family before. Sure he ate with his friends at the temple, but this wasn't the same. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Temple meals were easier, simpler and funnier but this… this was, warmer, cozier and welcome. Harry recalled something he had heard Yoda say once '_Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart_.' He hadn't been sure what the little guy had meant but now… now he at least has an idea.

Did he dare think that Yoda – _the_ Yoda, Master of the Order – had formed an attachment of sorts? Harry shook his head and took another bite of his food before looking up and remembering the question he had been asked.

"Amazing!" Harry eventually answered. "Intense space battles almost every day and lightsaber duels to the death before bed time!" Harry exclaimed, casting a smile at Padme who was looking at her dinner plate trying to hide her own grin.

Sola flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Forgive my daughter, Harry, she's simply excited to me a protector of our galaxy," spoke up Jobal.

Harry had just met Padme's parents and he was already beginning to like them. Harry could see where both Sola and Padme got their looks from as their mother was still stunning. He could also see it was from her mother that Padme got her kindness, compassion and overall warmth from. While her father hadn't treated Harry as nicely as he would have liked, he was courteous. He was where Padme got her cold, calculating and strength to do what must be done attitude from.

"It's alright, ma'am," said Harry.

"So what did you two do today?" A suspicious Ruwee inquired – Padme clearly got her curiosity from her father as well.

"Padme helped me with my lightsaber training, sir."

"Did you really, dear?" Jobal asked her youngest.

"It wasn't much, mom. I just threw rocks at him while he cut them to pieces," muttered Padme.

Harry jumped to her defense. "The droids at the temple are much simpler to practice against though. While they can shoot in a different area you can't change the speed they come at or the angle, not entirely. You were able to change the direction and speed of the rocks. It also helped that the rocks were different sizes," said Harry, shooting Padme a quick grin.

"Can you show us?" Sola blurted.

Harry bit his lip and looked around the kitchen. "I don't think so. I'd probably cut something in half in a room like this. I can show you my blade if you'd like…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Can he, mom, please?" Sola pleaded.

Jobal felt her lips' twitch at her oldest antics. "If Harry wants to, he can."

"Alright," Harry muttered, standing up and drawing his lightsaber. With a hiss the indigo blade erupted from its handle and illuminated the dining room.

"Wow," Sola whispered. Even Ruwee looked impressed and Harry had the feeling the stocky man didn't quite like him. Harry felt a slight disturbance and turned just in time to slice a roll in half sent his way courtesy of Sola. "I had to try," she muttered. Harry shrugged before deactivating the blade, clipping it onto his waist and taking a seat.

"Sola! You could have gotten somebody seriously injured!" Her mother reprimanded her.

"Mom," she whined, "you know you wanted to see it to!"

"Not at the cost of our dining table," she replied with a half-hearted glare.

"Well," she smirked, "we got dinner and a show. Who wants dessert?"

'_Yes_,' Harry decided, smiling, _'I like the Naberries_.'

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

As Harry walked back to the palace he and his master were currently staying he couldn't help but glance at Padme. She had literally forced Harry into allowing her to walk him back the short distance from her home to the palace. Harry wanted her to walk, really he did, he just didn't want to either get her in trouble or arise suspicion of some sort. Mainly, his master.

Harry nodded to the guards on duty as he passed through the entrance and came upon the grounds. He turned to Padme. "Dinner was amazing and your family was great," said Harry truthfully.

"It was nothing," said Padme, waving a hand in the nighttime air.

'_Force she's beautiful_…'

Harry could feel his attachment growing into something more the longer he just looked at her. The way her pale skin shone in the moonlight had Harry biting back a groan. That little bit of her shoulder that was peaking out through her dress_..._ Harry abruptly cut off his trail of thoughts.

Harry coughed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'll see you later, I suppose," he murmured.

"I suppose," Padme whispered into the night as Harry made his way inside the palace.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"Err, hello?" said Harry.

The gungan that was currently trying to get past him wasn't doing a very good job. He was crouching, but it was a poorly done kind of crouch. His long flappy ears bounced and he was muttering to himself over and over. He wore leather pants and a similar sort of vest with the sleeves cut off. He gave a loud squeal and turned around when addressed.

"Uh-oh! Mesa gunna be in bigggg twouble."

"You are if you don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here," said Harry sternly.

"Mesa Jar-Jar Binks!" He looked down and frowned. "Mesa lookin' for food."

"Don't you have a sort of, err, tribe?"

"Mesa bein' kicked out cus' I'm too clumsy," he pouted.

Harry clucked his tongue in sympathy. "I've got some food here and there is a pond with fresh water over there," said Harry, going into his basket of food that was provided by the cooks and pointing to the pond.

"Yousa bein' berry nice to me," said Jar-Jar. Harry smiled and tossed him an apple, he frowned however when the gungan decided to use his very long tongue to snatch it out of the air and swallow it hole.

"Yeah," said Harry, still frowning before shrugging, "I'm a Jedi. We help those who need it."

"Mesa tribe ain't beein' as nice as yous is! Mesa savin' they lives an' they still kicking me out!"

"That doesn't really make much sense," Harry commented.

Jar-Jar shrugged. "Theysa sayin' mesa to big a pwoblem. Makin' toosa many messes."

"That is… unfortunate," said Harry, trying very hard not to laugh at the poor creatures situation. '_I wonder how Obi-Wan would feel if he was kicked out of the Order thanks to his clumsiness_…' Harry thought with a snort.

"Uh-huh," Jar-Jar agreed while swallowing a whole pear he had just snatched out of Harry's hand as he was trying to hand it to him.

"Will you stop that!" Harry snapped. "You're going to wind up choking and I don't feel like performing the Heimlich maneuver. And it's rude to eat like that without talking bites."

"Okydee!"

Harry sat back and closed his eyes, but not before he noticed Jar-Jar attempting to subtly watch him and failing. Harry shook his head and turned towards the lake, but not before Jar-Jar snatched up a banana and swallowed it whole. That would have been fine and well if Jar-Jar didn't start to turn a nasty shade of fuchsia that looked very odd on his unusual skin.

Harry groaned.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

About a week later after Harry's encounter with Jar-Jar Binks he was sitting in one of the palace's meditation chambers with his master.

"So, what's on our to do list for today?" Harry asked.

Master Windu sighed in frustration. "We are needed here tonight for a dinner."

"A dinner…"

"Yes, but it isn't just a dinner. It is a formal dinner. Senator Palpatine will be here as will the King and his family and the delegates still in the running for the crown as will several other political figures." '_Padme_…' "So we can expect a large service tonight…"

"What's the matter, Master?" Harry wondered. His master had been distant and worried the past few days.

"Ever since we've landed on Naboo I've felt a disturbance in the Force and it's been building up to a crescendo."

"And you think that _it_ – whatever _it_ is – is going to happen tonight?" Master Windu nodded. "Well there lucky they've got the two best Jedi in the galaxy here!" Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. "Never mind, Master Yoda isn't here with me…"

"Brat!"

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"I have been using Naboo's natural resources for the greater good! This planet has been dominated by the Gungans for years! What do they need with technology and oil? They're savages who live underwater!" King Veruna bellowed.

This dinner was going downhill fast. Harry spared a worried glance to his master who was watching the entire thing with a suspicious glare. Veruna had basically just admitted to the entire hall that he and his people had been stealing from the planet for their own needs. Senator Palpatine looked positively horrified at the fact but there was something in his eyes… If Harry wasn't mistaken it looked like he found the entire situation hilarious.

Padme looked beyond angry that the King had been stealing Naboo's resources and pocketing the change. Not to mention his treatment of the Grungan race. Just from the way he talked of the creatures Harry could tell he despised them and any other non-human race. Harry reckons he should have seen it before he even opened his mouth when the man entered the hall with a Rutian Twi'lek wearing barely anything at all hanging off his arm.

Harry shook his head sadly and took a sip of his water before sighing softly. He _really_ wished he was outside sitting in the garden. The only bright spot of the dinner was Padme. She was truly stunning. She had obviously been pressured by her higher-ups to dress appropriately for the dinner and had done just that.

Her hair was up in an intricate yet elegant knot with a few strands of it falling and framing her beautiful face. Her dress was a snowy white with red and gold lining, shoulder less and rather revealing, if Harry hadn't known any better he would have thought it was held up by the Force. The white heels she wore made her even taller and too Harry it was only a plus.

Harry looked up from his plate and sent her a wink, smiling.

" – I resent that, Senator Oragana! Why are you even here?" Veruna sneered. "You've been a Senator for how long? A few months? I've been King for over a decade!"

Senator Bail Oragana – who had indeed only been the Senator of the Alderaan Sector for a few months now – looked back impassively at King Veruna over his steeple fingers. "Then I would suggest a change is in order. It is obvious you no longer have Naboo's best interest in mind and have let what power you had go to your head," he said coolly.

"And it's a good thing an idiot like you isn't Senator of _my_ planet!" He all but snarled.

"My lord, maybe you should – " Senator Palpatine tried.

"Silence, worm," Veruna growled causing Palpatine to flinch back as if struck.

Once again Harry watched the man closely. He was – most likely – the most interesting man at the table. He had been the senator of Naboo for a while now, so how had he not known what was going on? At first glance it would look like he was terrified of Veruna but it didn't all fit. There were moments were he glared at the man with the utmost hatred. Harry felt a slight disturbance in the Force but let it go as nothing looked to be wrong at the moment.

"I believe," said one of Veruna's private guards, "this dinner has come to a close. If everyone – side for the two Jedi among us – would calmly make their ways towards the door and leave…"

Harry tuned the drone's – in the psychological way and by no means physical way as he _was_ a human – words out and frowned at his words, sharing a slightly worried glance at his master. He wasn't worried that the King would attempt to assassinate them, no, he was worried they were under a sort of lockdown. It had been obvious from the start that they were being watched. Why else would the King _insist_ they stay in his palace instead of on their own ship? The King likely knew that they knew he was up to no good and were going to report him.

" – Get these scraps of metal out of my palace!" Those were the last words King Veruna of Naboo would ever utter. One of those 'scraps of metal' was actually a droid who had a blaster raised at him. It happened too quickly. The droid fired.

Harry – along with his master – immediately leapt into action, lightsabers blazing and blurring and began reflecting the blaster bolts from the remaining droids. There were around three dozen of the bronze robots but the entrance they were coming in cut off their numbers momentarily. It was clear they were here for officials and political targets.

Harry deflected some blaster fire back towards its deliverer and spared a glance at the table. Several of Veruna's guards had been killed already and he could only guess the ones guarding the gates were dead already. Senator Palpatine was on the ground with a blaster wound to his right thigh moaning in pain.

Harry felt a disturbance and noticed a droid advancing on Padme and her family. He felt the rage burn inside of him and he used it. Using the Force he leapt across the room in a single jump and obliterated the foolish droid. Before parrying more blaster fire and reaching out with the Force. Four of the droids firing upon him and his master suddenly caved in upon themselves before falling to the ground utterly useless.

His master was making quick work of the droids and there were only a dozen or so left. Harry leapt forward and joined his master in finishing off what was left of the droid squad. Harry deactivated his lightsaber and quickly waisted it as the last droid fell.

Turning, he winced. Around a dozen people had died in the _battle_. Looking around he quickly realized something.

"Master!"

"What is it?"

"Look!" said Harry, pointing to a window. And indeed there was something wrong. The window was not shattered as if blaster fire had broken it. No, someone had fired upon the palace from a distance and killed several targets whilst they were busy. "Master, if I were to hazard a guess I would say that Veruna and his guard were the targets of this attack."

"And you would indeed be correct my young Padawan," said Mace, patting Harry on the shoulder. "It appears the droids were simply a distraction for the real attack." Harry nodded and spared a worried glance at the Naberrie family who was huddled in a corner looking positively terrified. Jobal mouthed something to Harry, 'thank you.'

Harry felt a warm, searing sensation on his arm. Sort of like when burned with a low powered lightsaber. "Sithspit," he cursed.

"What is it?" His master questioned.

Groaning, Harry showed him his left shoulder. "One of the droids clipped me!" He whined. He heard a gasp and didn't even need to turn to know it was Padme.

Mater Windu suddenly smiled. "That's going to burn when you stop using the Force to dull the wound."

Harry cursed.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry sighed sadly, casting a final look at the garden he had come to love in the short time he had spent on the beautiful planet of Naboo. He and his master were returning to Coruscant as the elections were done – hasty and last minute – but elections they were. Naboo had needed a quick replacement and Harry was positive they had found a good one under the circumstances.

Padme Naberrie was now known as Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo. She insisted Harry still call her Padme but he couldn't help himself sometimes and went with the full title. The final week of their stay on Naboo wasn't much as he and Padme barely spent any time together but he understood she had a duty and his job had went from guarding the grounds like a watchdog to actually helping with the security around the place.

Harry fiddled with the piece of twine in his hand. He knew the gift he had made for Padme wasn't much but he knew she was the type of person who'd appreciate the gesture. He just hoped he didn't come off looking like a moron.

Today was his last day on Naboo and they were saying their goodbyes – for now. Harry had already let the exuberant gungan know he wouldn't be in the garden with food anymore. Now he was just waiting for her…

Harry heard a sniffling sound and turned to see the new Queen of Naboo, standing there in all her glory. "Harry…" It was all Padme could croak before Harry pulled her into a tight hug she gladly returned. Harry felt her trembling and sighed sadly.

"It's alright, Padme," he whispered. "The Force works in mysterious ways and I doubt this will be our last meeting. For good or for bad."

"Really?" She whispered back.

"Yes," said Harry, nodding. "I made you something." The garden suddenly became very hot around the neck and face area.

"You did?" Padme asked with wide eyes.

"Mhm," Harry hummed, passing her the piece of black twine. Padme gasped at what was connected to the twine. "It was my first lightsaber crystal. My master gave me my new crystal as a gift when I remade my lightsaber." He paused and tapped his waist. "I still have my old lightsaber but it was poorly made and didn't really have much of a use anymore…" Harry trailed off not really having much more too say.

"It's beautiful," Padme whispered, tearing up again. "It's the same color as your eyes."

Harry blushed, quite pleased with himself. "You're welcome."

"This makes my gift seem stupid and silly now," said Padme, frowning.

"Y-you got me something?" Harry stammered.

"Of course I did! I didn't want you to forget me," she mumbled.

"I could never forget you, Padme. After all, you are the Queen of Naboo…"

Padme ignored the last comment and dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out what looked like a piece of dark brown leather, but it was twisted and braided together, except for a long piece with what looked like writing carved into it. Harry frowned, he couldn't tell what language it was in or what it said.

"What does it say?"

Padme smiled at what Harry assumed was his foolishness or possibly his stupidity. "It says, _Long I have known you not_, _but in my heart you shall always remain_."

"Wow," Harry whispered, impressed, "you'd make Master Yoda proud."

Padme giggled, having heard a few stories about the little green Jedi Master. "Here let me put it on." Without waiting Padme clasped the _bracelet _around Harry's left wrist and tied off the ends. "There," said Padme, nodding her head and patting Harry on his forearm.

"Your turn," said Harry, taking the twine and crystal before stepping behind Padme. Padme gathered up her hair, allowing Harry access to the back of her neck as a way to tie the twine together. Harry gently tied the twine into a tight knot, attempting not to choke Padme in his nearly hyperventilating state. When he was done he let the twine fall and his fingers _slip_, brushing them across her silky smooth skin.

Harry felt Padme begin to shake and knew she was silently crying. Sighing, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't… I don't want you to go…"

"I know," Harry mumbled, smirking slightly.

"Idiot," she scoffed, sniffling.

Harry let go, allowing Padme to turn and face him. Runny eyeliner, swollen eyes, and puffy red cheeks and she was still the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. "Don't worry, Padme. We _will_ meet again."

"How you do _know_?" She half asked, half demanded.

"It is the will of the Force," said Harry mechanically, but he meant it. "When I pass my trials I will be able to accept my own missions and I will see you again. I don't know when exactly but it should be before your eight years are up. But…"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Harry gulped. "I sense… I sense I will be seeing you before that though."

"That's great!"

"It should be great, yes, but… I feel we won't be meeting the under the best circumstances, Padme."

Padme scrunched her nose and sighed. "You think what happened is just a sign that there is more to come?"

"Exactly," said Harry. Sighing, Harry checked his watch. He had ten minutes before his Master would be boarding their ship back to the temple. "I have to go now."

Padme nodded, then did something Harry had not suspected but privately hoped for. She lifted herself slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Harry would remember that kiss for the rest of his life.

It wasn't much, but it was a promise. A promise of more to come. A promise for the future.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Darth Sideous sat in a plush, high back chair, contemplating his next move. Mostly everything was going to plan, in a way. Sure there were a few setbacks but that was to be expected.

Through fear, jealousy and greed he had turned what was a good man and King into a power hungry tyrant that would make the Sith of old proud. By using their own natural resources of Naboo he had been able to twist King Veruna's mentality and turn him against the very planet they had promised to protect and serve. Sideous sneered when he thought of how easy it had been, which had eventually been their downfall. He had let Veruna think he was took weak, as Palpatine of course. Nobody dared challenge him as Sideous and live to tell about it!

Veruna's ego eventually got the better of him and the fool thought he could pressure him out of his share. Not that he even wanted or needed the share he earned as Palpatine. He had made everything possible for the fool. Had he not been secretly in control of the Trade Federation they would have never even reached out to Naboo and in turn the foolish King! The King didn't know that he was leading the T.F secretly and the T.F hadn't known he was Senator Palpatine either, but that didn't make it any different. Disrespect was disrespect. And for that the King had to die.

It changed his plans slightly but it was necessary. Now with the King out of the way he could fall back and play the role of the helpful, weak and caring grandfather to Queen Amidala and the rest of the galaxy. Only Veruna and his men had known he was corrupt – as Palpatine – but they were dead now, so, as they say, that was that. With the death of Veruna an entire new window of opportunities arose. A young, foolish and trusting Queen was now in place who would be – under normal circumstances – completely foolish not to accept the advice he will give her. He, after all, did know Naboo very well.

In the beginning he had simply planned to have Veruna give over control of Naboo to the T.F, but now he would need to take it. Naboo had no army and an abundance of natural resources. That would keep the T.F happy till it was time to betray them as well. Yes… the taking of Naboo would start a chain of events he had been waiting years for and he could hardly wait. But for now, waiting and planning was all he could do. And he would need to plan. Army or not, one does not simply take a planet no matter how powerful a single person is.

"Speaking of powerful," he whispered to himself.

His apprentice, Darth Maul. Powerful he was, influential and cultured he was not. He was a wild beast that had been tamed for the time being. Maul was simply a filler for now, he didn't know that, but it hardly mattered. Hopefully his apprentice would be able to possibly kill a few Jedi scum before they eventually cut the monster down. Yes… he would need a new apprentice soon, the Force was practically calling out to him, and it was leading him straight to Harry Potter.

He had, quite possibly, the strongest Force signature he had ever felt. It had nearly overwhelmed him at the dinner and he was sure the boy had caught him watching. The boy's power wasn't what surprised him – not entirely – no, it was the boy's emotions. He was a whirlwind of them.

Fear, anger, distrust, confusion, love, passion. Sideous could make it work if he had to, he was a master manipulator after all. Fear and anger would help him realize his true potential as a Sith and not a Jedi. Distrust and confusion would help pull him away from the Jedi when he realized they were holding him back. Love and passion he could use to his advantage as well, throw in a little jealousy and he would slaughter an innocent man if he thought his love was in danger or being unfaithful.

Sideous was even positive he had felt the boy acting on these emotions during the small battle. He used his love for someone and turned it into a raging tower of anger he unleashed against those pitiful droids. It was an impressive scene to witness from a boy of nearly fourteen.

'_Yes_,' he decided, '_I will need to watch the boy closely_.'

"He will make a powerful Sith Lord…"

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

I'll try and explain Palpatine and Veruna a little better. Through the T.F (Trade Federation, if you hadn't known yet) he reached out to Veruna for Naboo's resources. As Palpatine he advised him into doing so, playing to his greed.

Eventually Veruna decided he no longer needed Palpatine and decided it was time to get rid of him, not knowing he was Sideous, and had orchestrated the entire thing. So as Sideous, he had the T.F's droid army kill the King and his officials.

Veruna's entourage knew Palpatine was corrupt but not the rest of the senate did so he had the droids target, but not kill him at the dinner. Making him look weak and frail.

I hope you enjoyed this update and will be waiting for the next! If all goes well the next update should on the 14th of May.

I'm a tiny bit up in the air about the next chapter. It is maybe a thousand words from being done but part of me wanted to show a bit more of Harry's Jedi 'Career' and not jump right into the movie yet. Go ahead and post up your ideas. A chapter of AU or get started on the Canon stuff?


	4. Chapter 4

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––O–––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong> So – back again, Harry?<br>**_**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Thanks again for all the reviews. Seriously, I have over eighty (at the moment I am writing this little piece as this chapter has been mostly done for a while now) and I've only uploaded three chapters… Wow! I hoped for maybe thirty or so, but nearly three times as many… Wow, once again. Big thanks to anyone who reviews, even the douches out there with nothing better to do than flame! Just kidding, even the harsh reviews help.

On another note, if you don't understand the title of this chapter then I curse you to the heavens!

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

_**One year later**_

Not a day had gone by when he wasn't reminded of _her_ or _there _in some sort of way. A padawan with brown hair reminded him of Padme and a blade of grass reminded him of Naboo. It was almost impossible to get either of them out of his head, and frankly, he didn't want them gone. They were memoires of the happiest he had ever been. Of that much Harry Potter was sure. There was no going back – and by not going back, he meant life without the two – because he _was_ going back to Naboo to see Padme, even if he had to defy the Jedi Council and steal a ship!

Harry traced a finger along the leather bracelet Padme had made for him before swallowing another spoonful of his breakfast. It had grown worn and weathered since he'd first put it on but it was still his most treasured possession – he had yet to remove it from his wrist. Showers, training, sleeping, it didn't matter to him. If he had his choice it would never leave his wrist.

Harry was jolted from his peacefully quiet breakfast when Obi-Wan unceremoniously sat down and snagged a piece of his toast. He obviously had something to say since he had _the look_ on his face but Harry wasn't going to just give into the overgrown youngling. He'd make Obi-Wan sweat a little first.

Finally Harry sighed. "What?" He snapped.

Obi-Wan grinned before finishing the toast. "Qui-Gon and I are going on a mission today," said Obi-Wan.

Harry titled his head to the side then back. "Wow," he said sarcastically, "I don't think my master has ever taken me on one… no, wait, yes, I'm pretty sure we went on one a little over a week ago."

Obi-Wan shrugged and made to stand up. "This one is important. We're going to speak with the Trade Federation about their blockade they set up around Naboo."

Harry nearly swallowed the spoon he had been using to eat. Choking down the food in his mouth he finally blurted out. "What?"

Obi-Wan grinned, a sort of teasing, all-knowing, shit-eating grin. "Oh yes, you didn't hear? It's all over the Senate. The Trade Federation is trying to force the Queen into giving into their demands. She didn't want to and so they decided to set up a blockade. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were planning an invasion."

Harry felt his blood run cold a moment before a warmth spread through him despite what he had just heard. This was it. He was going back. Finally! "I need to speak with my master," Harry muttered, getting up and sprinting out of the dining hall. Obi-Wan shrugged and went back to eating Harry's food.

Minutes later Harry found Mace Windu speaking in hushed tones with Master Yoda. He didn't even need to speak before Yoda paused their conversation and turned to him. "Great fear I sense in you, young padawan," said Yoda.

Harry bowed to Yoda politely before turning to his master. "Master, I know it is not my place to request this…"

Master Windu frowned, sharing a confused look with Yoda. "What is it?"

"I, err, request to be allowed to go with Master Jinn and his padawan," said Harry, biting his lip nervously and shuffling slightly in place.

Windu's eyebrows nearly hit his non-existent hairline while Yoda gnawed on the end of his gimer stick before pointing it at Harry. "Odd request this is, hmm. Why make it, do you?"

Harry already has his answer planned out. Sure he expected to be answering it to his master but Yoda had the authority to allow him to go as well. "I know Naboo, as does my master, and I have a feeling they will not only need my help but land on Naboo as well. I don't think the negotiations are going to go well at all, Master Yoda."

"Whole truth you tell not," said Yoda simply. "Confused you are, but good intentions have you. Allow you to go, I say yes. Final decisions, not mine it is." With that Yoda left Harry and his master.

Harry could only blink at Yoda's retreating back. The little guy had always confused him but Yoda spoke the truth even if it meant odd looks, skepticism and sometimes disrespect. He could be a man – well, maybe not a man – of few cryptic words, or he could be a thing of many confusing words. It was pretty much the same, but Harry respected him more than most other Jedi in the Order.

Master Windu frowned and crossed his arms. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Harry gulped and quickly decided. "I've had this feeling since we left Naboo, Master. I can just tell something is going to go wrong. We both know something is off here. They need us," he all but begged.

Mace sighed. "I'll allow you to go but I won't be coming. This final choice is Qui-Gon's though," Mace warned slightly.

Harry nearly squealed at the thought of not only going, but going alone. "Why not, Master?"

"It would look disrespectful to an outsider if I _crashed_ Qui-Gon's mission. However, sending my padawan just shows I respect him enough to teach you a few tricks," said Master Windu, smiling.

Harry grinned back and bowed. "Thank you, Master. I won't disgrace the Order."

Windu nodded before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I felt it as well. The dark side of the Force clouds everything but this I do know. Be careful. This isn't going to be just a simple negotiations meeting. You and I – as well as the rest of the council – know that the Trade Federation is crooked. Be mindful when you are around them."

Harry nodded again and made to leave. He needed to find Master Jinn!

Sprinting through the temple he quickly made his way towards the hangar and found Obi-Wan and his master as they were boarding a transportation space cruiser.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, gaining both Jedi's attention. "Wait," he said again, this time stopping to catch his breath.

"Is there something you need, Padawan?" said Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Master Jinn." Harry bit his lip in thought, thinking of a way to make this 'request' seem less crazy. "I have a feeling about this mission you and Obi-Wan are embarking on."

"Care to give an insight on this _feeling_?" A slightly skeptical Qui-Gon asked.

"It's not good. It's like Obi-Wan said, this isn't just going to be a negotiations meeting. I _know_ there is going to be an invasion."

Qui-Gon's eye brows rose as he shared a curious look with his padawan who nodded. "Have you spoken with your master about this?"

"Yes," said Harry, smirking slightly, "he said as long as you allow me I can go with you."

"Very well, you may come. I doubt you will be a hindrance to this meeting and if what you and my padawan suspect is true, the more help the better."

Harry spared a grin at Obi-Wan who was grinning back before joining them aboard the ship.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry knew he probably wouldn't be able to concentrate for everything that was going on be had to try. He needed to meditate. He was a jumble of emotions that would make a psych patient proud.

Fear, Padme had forgotten of him and what the Trade Federation was _really_ planning. Jealousy, she had perhaps found a new friend to take his spot while he was gone. Anger at what the Trade Federation was trying to do to Naboo and Padme. Rage and hatred towards the Trade Federation when he thought of how much it was hurting Padme. She loved Naboo more than anything side for her own family and the Trade Federation was depriving Naboo of much needed resources and hurting her planet.

They would pay for the stress they put Padme through. He'd see to that, Jedi code or not.

Harry finally let the soothing waves of the Force flow through him as his thoughts turned peaceful. He had always been able to calm down by simply thinking of the garden in Theed he had practically lived in during his time on Naboo.

His eyes eventually snapped open sometime later when Obi-Wan sat down across from him. "Yes?"

"Qui-Gon just got done talking with the Captain," said Obi-Wan, standing up. "We'll be boarding the Trade Federation's ship momentarily. Get ready."

Harry nodded and stood, stretching his limbs out to get of the residual stiffness that came with meditating. He would trade the ache for the clearness of the mind any day. Harry pulled on his cloak, as did Obi-Wan and followed the older padawan out the room. Harry continued to follow his friend as he felt a lurch that he knew to be the tractor beam. Soon they both joined Qui-Gon on the bridge.

They stood in silence for a few moments before the Jedi Master spoke. "Why do you think they created a blockade on this particular planet?" He asked to nobody in particular. Obi-Wan shrugged so Harry decided to speak up.

"I'm not sure, Master Jinn, but it all points to something bigger than this. Master Windu and I were able to discover that the former king of Naboo was selling of Naboo's natural resources but we were never able to find out whom they were too. Perhaps the Trade Federation was this buyer and with the king gone they're losing out? No, that wouldn't make sense… Why kill someone who was in business with you? Arrogant and idiotic yes, but willing to deal…"

"That is a good question," Qui-Gon murmured to Harry encouraging him to continue.

"Neimoidians are known to be calculating and cowardly, Master Jinn. No matter how good the payoff would be, I doubt they would just go against the entire Republic for some cash. They'd be too afraid of the political backlash. Someone is making them do it. Someone much scarier to them than the Republic."

"I agree," said Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan sent his master a worried glance who was paying him little attention.

When the ship lurched once more they knew it was time to get going. Quickly the trio pulled up their hoods and made quickly boarded the Trade Federation ship. They were quick caroled by a protocol droid into an empty conference room.

Harry sighed, sitting down and lowering his hood. "This is boring," said Harry.

Qui-Gon looked as though he was fighting a smirk whilst Obi-Wan gazed out of the window worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't sense anything – "

" – Yet," Harry chimed in.

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly before turning to the sitting pair. "It's not about here. It's not even about this mission, not entirely. It's something, elsewhere. Something elusive."

Harry had to resist the urge to say 'I told you so!' Qui-Gon was more comforting in the matter. "Don't center on you anxiety, Obi-Wan. Focus on the here and now."

"Master Yoda says we should be mindful of the future though," Harry pointed out much to Obi-Wan's pleasure.

"But not at the expense of the present. Be mindful of the Living Force." This time Harry didn't control his snort.

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan, attempting to contain his laughter at Harry's outburst. "So how do you think the viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon nodded his approval. "Like Harry said, they are cowards. I don't think they will be hard enough to persuade, no matter who is pulling their strings. These negotiations will be short."

Harry smirked, sat back, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Obi and I here will give 'em the 'ole hiss and snarl."

Obi-Wan flushed and looked down. "And what is that?" A curious Qui-Gon asked.

"Just an old tactic Obi-Wan and I used to use to scare the younglings into giving us their deserts."

Qui-Gon looked disapprovingly from Harry to his padawan. "It was his idea, Master!"

Harry snorted before leaning back in his chair and rocking on its legs. "What is taking them so long? This is _not_ normal."

Before any of the Jedi could ponder what Harry had just said the droid who had greeted them entered the room, bearing a tray of drinks. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both drank. "Could have been poisoned," Harry muttered to himself.

Qui-Gon spoke the moment the droid was gone. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as simple as a trade dispute."

"Perhaps…" But Obi-Wan never got to finish that thought as an explosion rocked the ship sending glasses, trays and papers flying. All three Jedi were on their feet in an instant, blue, green and indigo hummed to life. A gas began creeping its way into the room a moment later. No words were needed between the three. There ship had just been destroyed, they were just nearly poisoned, droids were certainly on the way and the negotiations were most certainly off the table. The door opened with a hiss.

"Roger, roger!" Came the unmistakable voice of a battle droid.

All three Jedi leapt into action. They were lucky for the time being. The Viceroy had only sent a dozen or so droids, clearly not thinking they would survive the gas. The trio made quick and easy work of the droids. Too bad reinforcements were on the way.

Harry growled as more droids turned the corner and fired on sight. With the help of Obi-Wan they were to deflect and avoid the blaster fire. Turning, Harry noticed Qui-Gon was attempting to cut through the door to the bridge. Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention back to the droids and Force pushed a pair of them into a wall, viscously smashing them to pieces.

"Shit," Harry spat as several destroyer droids came rolling down the hall and sprung to life. They had a metallic crimson armor with tri-pod like legs to go with lasers built in the places of arms. These were not built for negotiations, serving drinks, washing dishes or fixing ships. They were built for chaos and destruction.

"Destroyer droids!" Obi- Wan shouted in alarm. They barely had any time when until the droids were rapidly firing at them. Shield generators had sprung to life making them virtually invincible, taking away the threat of return fire. Harry sighed in annoyance as he deflected the tenth shot in seconds.

"We need to go!" said Harry, deflecting more fire.

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and sent a powerful _push_ at the droids sending them skidding back for a moment. It was all they needed. In the time it took the droids to get back up the Jedi were sprinting down the hall at an almost in-human speed. Harry deflected a shot with his back to the droid before rounding a corner to find Qui-Gon tearing through a ventilation shaft with his lightsaber. He really liked cutting through things it seemed.

"Come," he ordered. "We must move quickly."

Not wasting any more time Harry and Obi-Wan entered the shaft to find it at an angle. They didn't even have time to scream before they were sliding down the chute. Seconds later they erupted from another vent. Obi-Wan was lucky enough to have gone foot first. Crouching, the three made their way in between crates and boxes.

"I knew it," Harry spat as he saw the thousands of droids lined up and getting into transport ships.

"Battle droids," said Qui-Gon quietly.

"It's an invasion army," said Obi-Wan solemnly.

"We've got to warn the Queen!" said Harry urgently.

Qui-Gon sent Harry a quizzical look before nodding. "And the Chancellor, but we can't do it from here."

Harry stood and motioned for the door to do so as well. "Might as well join the machines. They are making a stop on Naboo after all," said Harry angrily, trying in vain to rein it in.

"Good idea. We will, however, need to split up," said Qui-Gon, stroking his beard idly.

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Not even Obi-Wan's humor could get Harry out of the mood he was in.

Quickly and silently they all went their separate ways and joined the battle droids. Harry entered one of the transporters and immediately froze. A normal person would have probably wet themselves and if Harry hadn't been still trying to calm the burning inside of him he probably would have immediately lashed out. _Dozens_ of droids were staring at him – no wait, not _at_ him, but past him – not moving, not acting on the intrusion.

"Err…"

The droids didn't reply. An idea struck Harry. He made his way towards one of the droids and pushed it. The droid didn't respond to the action at all.

Harry smiled savagely and ignited his lightsaber.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry kicked a droid's head before peeking out of one of the _windows_ the transporters had. He honestly had no clue as to why the ship had the view seeing as the only thing on it was droids who didn't care much for star gazing.

He could see the ground closing in quickly and knew it to be Naboo. The lush greenery, tall trees, bright clear sky and animals off all kinds running through the forest… Harry's teeth clenched violently as to keep from screaming when he saw the Federation's crates and cargo destroying trees and killing wildlife left and right. Several units of battle droids that had been released even opened fire on un-expectant gungans. The aquatic warriors were caught off guard for the most part and never stood a chance.

He hadn't even realized his own crate had touched down until the gate was rolled up of to reveal several battle droids. Harry froze for a moment before acting. With a touch of the Force his lightsaber was in his hand and activated. These droids didn't just stand there though, they fired.

Harry leapt high over the blaster fire before landing and spun, decapitating several droids who were standing side by side. Harry Force pushed several further into the scrap heap he had created before tucking into himself and rolling away from more blaster fire. Coming to a stand he immediately had to block blaster fire from the seemingly unlimited number of droids attacking. Some of the droids he had banished into the crate had survived and were now joining in the firing party. Harry saw several of them falling over parts and pieces of their comrades and an idea struck him.

Harry _pushed_ the droids who had just risen again while attempting as best he could to block the blaster fire coming from the entrance into a wall, this time rendering them immobile. Harry then _pulled_ the droids towards him violently before letting go. The droids – or what was left of them – whizzed by Harry and connected spectacularly with the squad at the entrance. Taking the ceasefire as his bid for freedom he shattered the _window_ with his lightsaber and leapt out of it.

Harry gasped for breath as he found himself under water. Bad idea. Harry fished around his utility belt (no pun intended, siriusly, sorry) and snatched off the breathing device before quickly stuffing it in his mouth. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the gentle flow of oxygen entering his system and filling his lungs. Realizing where he was, Harry instinctively _kicked_ his way to the surface of the water and shattered it. Frown marring his face, Harry trudged through the muddy waters and touched grass before abruptly collapsing and spitting out the breathing device.

"Don't get dirt on that," a voice said. Harry didn't even have the strength at the moment to say anything. "You're going to need it. We're going back under," said the voice again. Harry realized it was Obi-Wan.

Harry groaned and flipped himself over.

"Hawwy? Hawwy!" Jar-Jar Binks squealed before leaping at Harry and pulling him off and the ground and into a fierce hug.

"Jar-Jar?" Harry replied trying to keep from breaking bones.

"You know this menace?" Obi-Wan asked.

Harry broke away from the hug to see both Master Jinn and Obi-Wan watching the scene with amusement dancing in their eyes. "Of course," he replied. "Jar-Jar here and I became great friends during my time spent on Naboo." He paused for a moment and assessed the situation. "Where are going now?"

"Battle droids are searching the swaps and nearby forest for us," said Qui-Gon.

"I know," said Harry darkly.

"We were looking for you until we heard glass shatter and saw a dark figure leap out a traveling convoy. Jar-Jar here is willing to take us to the gungan city, Otoh Gunga."

Harry blinked before turning to Jar-Jar. "You did tell them you were banished didn't you?"

Jar-Jar nodded enthusiastically. "I's is telling them! They's saying we's needing to go though, not safe above ground. But we's not going to be welcomed warmly there, I tells you…"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I suppose it isn't safe above ground," he murmured. "Lead the way Jar-Jar, we really need to get going."

"Okydee!"

Harry popped his breathing device back into his mouth as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed suite and followed Jar-Jar back into the murky water he had just escaped. Jar Jar kept going until suddenly, he was under. Harry reluctantly slipped beneath the surface after casting a final look at the devastation the Trade Federation left in their wake and silently vowing revenge.

They swam, and swam, _and swam, _following Jar-Jar Binks' suddenly graceful form which amazed Harry to no end. He was always clumsy! Harry honestly couldn't tell how long they were beneath the water and without sunlight breaking through he knew they were _way_ under the surface. Eventually it all paid off when a giant _city_ of what looked like bubbles connected with each other came into view. Suddenly, Jar-Jar broke off slightly and started making his way towards a particular golden bubble. The Jedi followed and watched in amazement as Jar-Jar was sucked through the _bubble_ without popping it.

Harry marveled at the surface they has just passed through as they were surrounded by gungan soldiers. Jar-Jar seemed to be familiar with one and Harry once again found himself wondering how they could banish him for being clumsy… Did he possibly sleep with an elder's daughter? That was impossible… wasn't it? Harry shook his head and followed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar along with the guards as they were led into the Boss Nass' chambers.

Harry's attention immediately went from the living units they were passing thorough when they entered the Boss Nass' chambers and the Gungan Jar-Jar seemed familiar with – Captain Tarpals, was it? Harry wasn't sure, seeing as he could barely understand Jar-Jar most of the time – shocked him with a sinister looking pole. With great control of his emotions he didn't decapitate the Gungan right then and there.

"What yous want, outlanders?" The Boss Nass boomed in what Harry expected was an intimidation tactic. Harry nearly snorted. He'd faced much more terrifying things than an overweight Gungan with too much pride.

Harry watched the proceedings with a controlled glare and emotionless mask on his young face. He didn't even bother to hide his snort of disgust when Qui-Gon had 'persuaded' the Boss to hand over a ship to them. Harry knew Jar-Jar was somewhat childish and he had never attempted to 'persuade' him like Qui-Gon, but he seriously hoped that not all Gungans were as foolish and weak-minded as their apparent leader.

One thing really bothered Harry. Neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan had seemed to remember Jar-Jar and the fate that seemed to be waiting for him.

"What will happen to Jar-Jar?" Harry asked before they could leave the chamber.

The Boss Nass who had been talking with another Gungan official turned to Harry and gave him a disturbing smile that let him know all he needed to know. He spoke anyway. "Pounded to death." Harry wasn't sure if the Boss was sneering, grinning or glaring at him. It turned Harry's stomach and a growl tore from his throat when a low rumble of laughter escaped from most of the Gungans.

Harry's mind frantically searched for a solution as Obi-Wan made gestures for him to follow. "We need a navigator," he said above the laughter. "I saved his life. By rights Jar-Jar belongs to me now." Harry ignored the self-disgust he felt with himself the moment the words left his lips.

"Dis true, Binks?" The Boss snarled.

Jar-Jar Binks looked around wildly, as if expecting Harry or Obi-Wan to have the answer for him. "Tis true. Hawwy here's been feedin' me when I's havin' no food. Starvation be the only fate for Jar-Jar without Hawwy."

If glares could kill both Harry and Jar-Jar would have fallen before Harry could have been reunited with Padme. Harry returned the basilisk glare until the Boss Nass dropped it like the coward Harry knew him to be and waved a wobbly arm through the air. "Be gone, Jar- Jar Binks, disgrace to the Gungan race!"

Harry turned on his heal and sent Jar-Jar a relived look. He was happy to not that the Boss Nass' words hadn't struck him like he'd expected they would but he was excited to avoid being executed. That relief, however, was squashed when Qui-Gon informed them where they were about to be going…

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry had never been seasick before, nor had he even gotten nauseous flying through space. However, being chased by a monstrous fish… The fact that – for their short time spent in the bongo – he had little to no actual hand in the matter of his fate. Between the Sando aqua monster and the ship failing for a short moment, he didn't think he'd ever felt that helpless. He didn't like that feeling, not at all…

So it was with a relieved sigh and deep breath that he had finally touched land. He had never been happier to put his foot down – in a literal sort of way and by no means psychological sense of the term.

"Where exactly are we, Jar-Jar?" Harry heard Qui-Gon ask the Gungan as Obi-Wan took his place next to Harry.

"Wes bein'a few miles from the capital," he said, nodding his head as if in approval of his own words. "Wes'a bein' in walkin' distances I's'a sayin!"

"Excellent," said Qui-Gon, pulling his robes a little tighter along his tall frame. Harry also found himself patting himself down as they walked, trying in vain to find any wet spots that remained from their swim.

Looking back, Harry should have known it was too good to be true. And by that, he meant Jar-Jar's skill in sense of direction, coordination and judging of distance. A few miles to the Gungan turned out to be a day's worth of walking. Harry wanted to initially blame Jar-Jar, but the calm and rational side of him knew that the Gungan had been right and if they hadn't had to hide from several platoons of droids they would have ended up at the palace sooner. Even so, Harry was left with a bitter taste in his mouth as he tried to get sleep that night. And much too contrary belief, it wasn't from the ration bars he'd had to eat to fight off the hunger pangs.

The next morning Harry was awake and ready to go at once. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thanks to his previous anxieties added to the fact that their sleeping conditions hadn't been the best. Negotiations or not he knew that they'd probably be spending several days away from the temple, however, he had either planned on staying at the palace – where he was sure they'd of been welcomed, hopefully – or on their ship, which was most likely floating in Naboo's orbit in several thousand pieces at the moment.

With a grunt, nod, and a shake of his head, they were off.

Harry tried to enjoy the scenery – he _really_ did – but it just wasn't the same. Not at all. There were no people in the streets like they'd been when he and Padme had ventured throughout Theed during his off time. Several stores looked as though they had been robbed when their shopkeepers were either hauled away by droids or fled for their lives. It didn't escape Harry's notice that some of the paths they walked along were stained with blood either…

Harry's throat tightened and his heart hammered in his chest as they made their way to the palace. A prominent chocolate store that Padme simply loved appeared to be no more as the only remains were ashes and a structure with telltale signs of a fire. Several small fruit stands Padme used to shop at just so she could give back to the community were left in shambles – Jar-Jar didn't seem to mind that the fruit was on the ground. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Harry was positive that he'd fail at getting his voice to work if a destroyer droid walked right behind Qui-Gon. From the looks in the eyes of both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan he could see that they were thinking the same thing even though the Master Jedi was adept at masking his emotions and keeping his face a blank slate for the most part.

Harry's blood ran cold as he came upon a sight he had hoped to avoid.

The Naberrie home was burnt to the ground.

The cool, aloof part of him said that this was most likely better than the alternative – a nice, unharmed home showing no signs of danger – seeing as Harry probably would have searched it and jeopardized their mission for no apparent reason. The passionate, fiery part of him wanted to kill something and was highly disappointed that droids couldn't feel pain. Harry was sure that the two Jedi with him felt the killing intent he was exuding but choose not to show any signs that they felt it. From the whimper he heard he was sure that Jar-Jar felt it as well.

"Wees'a bein' minutes away froms tha pawace."

Harry's anger had finally reached its limit as he snapped. "During my time spent on Naboo I was with obligated with guarding this area, amongst many others," he all but snarled. "If we walk through this forest – which I assure you, Master Jinn, is the fastest way – then we will be at the palace before nightfall."

A nod, pat on the shoulder and whimper were the only answers he received from his traveling companions.

True to his word they made their way through the front gates of the palace before nightfall and much sooner then they'd predicated thanks to the brisk pace that Harry had set to keep himself away from the Gungan. In turn they had been forced to keep up and even though Harry was the lowest ranking Jedi on the mission Qui-Gon – sensing his turmoil – hadn't decided to reprimand him or even speak for that matter.

Harry didn't even bother ducking or hiding as they continued to make their way towards the queen. Heeding to Qui-Gon's orders the group quickly climbed a staircase and found themselves at an overhang. They continued to walk until Harry spotted something.

The only noise that came from his throat when he tried to address Qui-Gon was an odd sort of spluttering gurgle.

"What is it?" He demanded quick and quietly.

Harry pointed.

Several pilots, guards, handmaidens, and pretty much servants who worked at the palace were being rounded up and escorted by droids. They had noticed several groups like this but hadn't had the time to interfere. Just because they were Jedi didn't mean they saved everyone and the 'prisoners' didn't seem to be in any immediate danger if they played it cool.

Harry silently thanked the heavens that Padme _was_ the queen of Naboo as he would have looked extremely strange saving a random brunette from a group of droids. Obi-Wan would no doubt comment on Harry's 'saving people thing'. Harry had earned that particular title after helping save Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi, a rather pretty blonde in the Order from the wrath of their master's and the council after they had decided to spend a night on the town in Coruscant.

Harry had only been nine at the time but when the couple had entered the temple slightly intoxicated and made _a lot_ of noise they drew some attention. Harry had shooed them away and started banging on pots and pans. He'd been forced to clean the bathrooms for a week but the event had cemented his friendship with Obi-Wan.

This group, however, was the one. There was no doubt about it. She was there.

_Padme_…

"Ah, yes, I can see Queen Amidala from here," Qui-Gon murmured.

Harry contained his snort of amusement at Master Jinn's foolishness. He obviously assumed that Queen Amidala was the regally dressed teenager in over the top makeup. Padme, however, was dressed in the red robes that identified her as a handmaiden at the moment. Harry had always known she was brilliant and once more silently prayed to the heavens for allowing her to come up with the ingenious plan. With the bulky clothing and make up he had even almost missed her… Not really.

The trio of Jedi and Gungan quickly made plans for an assault in hushed tones. There were no more than a dozen droids and there were three Jedi. Once upon a time Harry had gone up against three dozen droids of the same make with stunners in the place of regular blaster fire and came out unharmed. These droids would never stand a chance.

As Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and for some reason Jar-Jar leapt over the banister to the ground below, Harry stayed put.

Harry raised a trembling hand – his palm open – and called out to that oh-so familiar presence. He felt it wash along his shoulder as it made its way past his biceps, triceps, then his elbow, forearm and all the way to his fingertips. Before anyone could even understand what he was doing his hand clenched into a fist. The effect was instantaneous.

All twelve droids were lifted off of their feet until they were all at eye-level with Harry – their weapons now in the hands of the guards. With a sickening crunch every single droid's head imploded on itself before they were sent careening into the wall with another wave of Harry's hand.

Without a word the figure clad in all black leapt from the banister and landed without making a sound.

Brown locked with emerald at once…

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

So, Harry is back on Naboo… How will Padme act? Will she act like an uptight bitch of a queen (just kidding) or will she welcome him back with open arms? The real question you should be asking yourself is how _good_ of a welcome will Harry receive. *Waggles eyebrows*

Do, however, keep it in your pants, as this is a T-rated story…


	5. Chapter 5

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––O–––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong>Hero's Come Back!<strong>_  
><strong>(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)<strong>

Passed forty reviews for the last chapter… OMG(Oh my, Gamabunta!). Like I said in the last chapter, I'd thought by this point I'd have nearly forty reviews, not forty for just one chapter… Seriously, you people who read and review are the reasons authors write, because without an appreciative audience what point is there in writing and posting?

Someone asked about covering the Clone Wars and Ashoka. Honestly, I wasn't that big a fan of the Clone Wars, but I'm pretty sure I'll put in a few missions as fillers, you could say. I will definitely not be writing the whole series, that's for sure. Also, if Harry does have a padawan it won't be Ashoka, she'll still be Anakin's just as Harry will have his own missions during the Clone Wars (if it does happen).

Tenages made a few good points I feel the need to acknowledge.

No, I will not bash Anakin until he falls to the dark side (if you could even call being evil bashing). Remember, this is an AU, and his fall will be different, some could even call it very different and be correct. The changes to the Star Wars story (Anakin's part that is) will be made fairly clear in a few chapters.

Another point I'd like to make. Harry did loose people he cared about and never fell to the dark side, although I'll admit it wasn't under the same circumstances. Harry knew Bellatrix was working for Voldemort when she killed Sirius and Anakin was pretty much clueless to what was really going on when he destroyed the Jedi Order, led by the man who sort of caused his wife's death. Shmi died in Anakin's arms and he slaughtered a group of people, while most probably had nothing to do with harming his mother. Dobby died in Harry's arms (I know, I know) and instead of going out and killing a group of Death Eaters, he buried the little guy. Hell, he didn't even kill Voldemort in the end, Voldemort pretty much killed himself! I mean, shit, Harry tried to help Voldemort redeem himself while Anakin(Vader) tossed Sideous to his death! Harry was horrified when he _almost_ killed Draco, while Anakin executed Dooku, both events mentioned having nothing to do with anything but the two of them – no threat to Padme or Ginny, Obi-Wan was injured by Dooku, I'll admit, but he was still alive.

I agree with you though about Anakin turning obsessive with his precious people (yeah, I said that). Harry moved on from the losses he suffered instead of desperately clinging (pushing away Ginny instead of keeping her in harm's way, sacrificing himself to save people during the Battle of Hogwarts). Voldemort asked Harry if he wanted him to bring his parents back (he could have been lying or not, that's not the point right now) but he told him no, while Anakin slaughtered children and anyone in his way to try and keep Padme alive. I'm pretty sure Padme wouldn't condone his actions…

In the end, like I said before, I'll try not to bash Anakin for my own pleasure, but if it comes out that way, I'm sorry for all you Anakin fans out there. I just get so…frustrated at the thought of Anakin, lol. Revenge of the Sith is my favorite movie (the old ones are great, but I just can't get past the old school fighting and oldness of them…) and I just feel…sorry for him, I guess. And I feel that if Harry had switched places, he would have just let it happen, let go of Ginny if he had to instead of turning to 'darker' methods.

To put it simple, Harry would have made a better Jedi, in my opinion.

Enjoy the latest chapter!

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

_Harry and Padme ran hand in hand through the palace gardens, laughing and playfully nudging each other while several different guards watched from the many windows with seemingly permanent frowns marring their faces._

_The pair turned another corner and found themselves at a pond. _

_It was beautiful to say the very least. The pond was filled with crystal-clear blue water and tiny fish Harry knew to be imported especially for the pond. There were wonderful smelling flowers of all colors surrounding the water and grass as green as any he'd ever seen – as close to artificial something could get while still being natural. There was even a little white bridge one could cross that was more for show than anything else seeing as the pond was no bigger than fifteen foot in both direction and barely three foot deep._

_Padme smiled widely at Harry before releasing his hand and kneeling before the water, not seeming to care if her pretty dress got grass stains or dirt on it. Harry assumed she got that habit from him seeing as he trained and lived in the same clothes on a daily basis. Jedi didn't have the luxury of dressing fancy._

"_I love coming here," she murmured, running a delicate hand through the water, weaving it around the tiny fish as to not disturb them._

'_She's so kind…' "I bet," Harry replied out loud, casting a look around the garden that was inside of the palace._

"_It reminds me of being outside," she said, and from the tone in her voice Harry knew she was sad. "I usually have guards now and I'm barely allowed to leave the palace. If I hadn't made my parents advisors I doubt they'd even be allowed in anymore…"_

_Harry removed his boots and rolled up his pants before making his way towards Padme and dunking his feet into the water and wriggling his toes. "Ahh, that's better," he sighed in pleasure before leaning back and lying on the soft grass._

_Padme turned to see Harry with his eyes closed, lying peacefully on the soft grass, an expression of the utmost comfort of his face. He'd been working hard – she'd knew, she was the reason why he was working so hard – he deserved rest. Slowly, she reached out with a hand, determined to brush a bit of his hair out of her face. Her trembling fingers were inches away from his face when he spoke._

"_I like it here," he said, slowly opening his eyes. "It's safe and comfortable and peaceful." He turned to send Padme a smile who plastered one on her own face quickly. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "At home I like sitting on the roof of the temple," he said, eyes still closed and a grin on his face. "Nobody knows I go up there – were not supposed to, you see, and I sort of like having it just to myself," he explained, shrugging faintly. "When I'm way up there, way up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up… suddenly becomes crystal clear to me."_

_Padme blinked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth thoughtuflly before she turned her attention back to the pond in front of her and pushed her hand in. Only this time, instead of playing with the water she grabbed a handful of mud off the pond's wall. Padme sent Harry a genuine smile, who was now looking at her as though she'd lost some marbles. She shrugged slightly before squishing the mud around, allowing it to get under her manicured fingernails and all over her hand._

"_It gets boring here," she finally said as she was shaking her hand in the water, attempting to remove some of the mud. "There isn't much to do when you're not around," she admitted, "nobody to talk to or have fun with."_

"_I'm sorry I'm not around as much anymore," said Harry, frowning and kicking gently at the water in frustration. With the recent raise in his duties as a 'guardian' of the palace, he and Padme barely spent any time together. Part of him was happy she was sad when he was gone, but another part felt disgusted with himself… Jedi were selfless, not selfish._

"_It's not your fault, Harry," said Padme, patting him on the shoulder. Padme's full, pink lips twitching slightly. "Besides, you have a job to do." Harry scratched the back of his head and grinned. Padme smiled back before removing her slippers and copying Harry, lying next to him. "Tell me about the time you and Obi-Wan stole a servant droid, again," she said, and Harry could tell she was smiling without even having to look at her._

_And so he told her, for what could have been the hundredth time yet he knew she'd enjoy the story. He told her of everything. He told her how he and Obi-Wan snuck out of the temple and 'borrowed' one of the droids from Dex's Diner before bringing it back to the temple and making it serve them. He told her of how they were eventually caught by Master Windu when Harry couldn't train the next day due to sickness of eating too many sweets – Obi-Wan had warned him but he hadn't listened._

_It still amazed Harry how Padme would gasp and 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the story she had heard several times – it wasn't even one of his more entertaining (violent) stories! _

_He wouldn't go as far to say that he liked or enjoyed the attention, but it did instill him with a sense of pride. Here he was – Harry, black and grey tunic wearing Jedi from Coruscant who couldn't tell the difference between love and adoration – and he was impressing a Queen. The Queen of Naboo!_

_Padme beamed happily as the story came to a close and she laid back, placing her slippers in between her legs and intertwined her fingers with Harry's – a gesture he didn't completely understand but didn't quite mind either. He was vaguely aware of Padme staring at him and stroking his hand with the pad of her thumb as his eyes fluttered closed and then… _and then_…_

Several gasps of shock echoed around the courtyard, bringing Harry back to reality, or at least the current reality, yet he had ears and eyes for only one of the 'gaspers'.

Harry was by no means an expert on emotions nor was he an expert on 'reading' ones feelings on their faces, but at that moment, he knew Padme had missed him dearly. Harry's heart swelled with emotion at the mere thought of Padme missing him and her gasp of shock was not only one of hope and freedom, but possibly happiness at the sight of him.

His right hand involuntarily clenched before reaching out slightly for Padme inside of his pocket.

"Let us move," said Qui-Gon, pocketing his deactivated lightsaber – an action copied by Obi-Wan.

Harry nodded, patting the area he knew his lightsaber to be in just to have something to do with his hands seeing as he hadn't drawn his in the mini assault.

"We should grab their weapons," a dark skinned guard said.

Qui-Gon urged the former prisoners out of sight and around the corner as Harry stared at Padme's back, urging her to look back at him. He wasn't sure if it was the lights or a mere trick on his eye but he was positive he saw her fingers twitch towards him…

"Were ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," said Qui-Gon the moment they were all out of sight.

"You're negotiations seem to have failed, ambassadors," said an older man with graying hair in blue robes, his tone immediately reminding Harry of Padme's father.

Harry snorted. "There were no negotiations. Bloody cowards tried to assassinate us!"

Once more Harry only paid attention to one gasper from the crowd.

"As Padawan Harry Potter has said, the negotiations never took place," said Qui-Gon, smoothly interjecting himself back into the conversation. "It is urgent we make communications," he added.

"They've knocked out all of our communication signals," said the dark skinned man from earlier.

Qui-Gon frowned momentarily. "Do you have transportation? It is urgent we leave Naboo."

"In the hangar," the helpful guard replied quickly, pointing to the destined area.

Harry waited at the back of the pack as the group began making their way quickly towards the hangar. He was forced to fight down the urge of taking Padme's smooth hand in his own calloused one when she turned to him and he saw the raw emotion in her eyes.

'Later,' he mouthed, receiving a jerky nod in return.

The path to the hangar was surprisingly deserted as the group mad it there in quick time, rounding several corners before coming to the hangar Harry remembered using nearly a year previous when he himself had come to Naboo.

"There are too many of them!" A guard said to nobody in particular.

Despite the situation, Harry smirked confidently. "They won't be a problem," he said, grinning.

Qui-Gon gave the faintest of eye rolls as Harry heard Obi-Wan let out a barely heard snort. "Your Highness, under the current circumstances, I must implore you to come with us to Coruscant," said Qui-Gon, the light-hearted mood suddenly turning heavy once more.

Even though Harry knew Padme was in disguise, he still looked to her for an answer.

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," said the doppelganger.

"They will kill you if you decide to stay," said Harry, looking at Padme, silently pleading her too come with them.

"They wouldn't dare!" The older man from earlier snapped.

The dark skin man nodded, probably more to himself than anyone else. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal! They can't afford to kill her."

Qui-Gon shook his head, sighing. "There is something else behind all of this. There is no logic behind the Federation's invasion. I sense that they will destroy you if you decide to stay," he said solemnly.

The man with graying hair frowned but looked imploringly at the fake Queen. "Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine needs your help."

"Either choice presents great danger too us all," said the fake thoughtfully, sending a discrete look to Padme – Harry was sure only he seemed to notice during the tense situation.

"We are brave, Your Highness," said Padme, and Harry knew the choice had been made.

Harry resisted the urge to smile, rocking slightly on his heels. "Well," he said, casting a look at the droid filled hangar, "if we are going to go, I suggest we do so now…"

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," said the 'Queen'

Nodding, they entered the hangar…

"We need to free those pilots," a guard whispered from behind Harry who now stood behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the head of the group, discretely positioning himself in front of Padme.

Harry wanted nothing more than to tear the droids heads off but he wouldn't dare leave Padme alone in a room full of idiotic droids. "I'll deal with them," said Obi-Wan, sending Harry a smirk who knew he'd be tallying up every droid he destroyed and adding the count to his 'total'.

"Halt!" A droid said imperiously.

Harry rolled his eyes, fingering the hilt of his lightsaber. "I am an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor," said Qui-Gon, attempting to match the drones tone. "I am taking these people with me to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?" The droid asked, apparently not hearing Qui-Gon the first time.

"To _Coruscant_," said Harry slowly, dragging out the word.

The droid that appeared to be the leader turned back to his kin, seemingly attempting to get the answers off of their metallic, impassive faces. Turning back to the group, he spoke, or at least tried to. "That…err…you–" pause, "–You're under arrest!"

Harry was in motion before 'arrest' left its voice box, slashing at the leader with an ignited lightsaber, behind him and to his left he could already hear Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan playing their parts.

Harry leapt over the crumpled form of another slain battle droid, landing gracefully in a fatal stance, quickly removing several heads in one practiced swipe. Calling out to the Force, he lifted several severed heads and banished them towards unmoving, confused droids who seemed to be frozen between shock, or was it a delayed order?

Several mangled battle droid heads was the only response any of the droids had as Harry deactivated his lightsaber and sent another half-dozen droids crashing _hard_ into a thick metal wall – they did not rise.

Turning, Harry noticed Qui-Gon was ushering the freed prisoners onto the ship whilst Obi-Wan was freeing the rest.

Harry gave a mental shrug before swiping his gaze across the hangar, searching for Padme. When he didn't find her, he knew everything had gone well and began making his way up the ramp and onto the ship. Pausing before he could fully enter the ship, Harry turned and looked towards the fallen droids and remembered something from the small skirmish he and his fell Jedi had been in with the droids.

Raising a hand, he turned and made his way into the ship.

Several dozen weapons seemed to float behind the Jedi of their own accord…

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry's knuckles turned bleach white as he gripped a handle bar, urging the tiny little droids on, praying out to the Force that they'd be able to save the ship before heavier damage could be caused.

It wasn't working. One by one the droids were being destroyed with ease.

For the second time in several days, Harry felt his fate falling out of his hands and into that of something or someone else's hands, or claws?

Harry clenched his teeth violently as the guard defended the pitiful hunk of metal he called a ship. An argument between your saviors was not what Harry and his fellow Jedi needed at the moment.

'_No weapons_…' Harry couldn't keep the sneer off his face as another droid was destroyed leaving two left.

'_This is it_,' Harry thought bitterly, watching as another astro droid was obliterated like nothing.

Time seemed to slow as an enemy Starfighter took aim and fired. '_Use our power_…' That oh-so familiar voice purred.

Harry complied with the voice in his head. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the voice and it wouldn't be the first time he'd used 'it's' power…

"_Harry…Harry!" Mace Windu shouted, attempting in vain to stop Harry from continuing down the path he was on. "Harry, stop this now!"_

_Harry ignored the cries of his master as he dealt vengeance on the disgusting pigs who dared allow a slave ring to finds its way to the underground of Coruscant._

_Harry believed in fate… to a certain degree, and if one was meant to be a slave, then it was their fate. A six year old girl who couldn't spell 'Coruscant' was not meant to be sold to the highest bidder._

_It was disgusting._

_If nobody else would do anything about it, he would. Jedi code be damned!_

_Harry spun, removing the human soldier's upper half from his lower half – a part of him reveling in his momentary screams of agony before the life faded from his mud brown eyes._

_Several masked soldiers fired blaster shots at him… Today, they weren't a match for Jedi Padawan Harry Potter._

_Harry twirled the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand, quickly holding it in a reverse grip and deftly rolling his wrist as each blaster bolt raced towards him. They never got to blink before the fire was returned back at them with double the force – some surviving the initial return volley, most not being so lucky._

_Harry tossed his ignited lightsaber high into the air and jumped into the fray, the Force enhancing everything – his smell, sight, reflexes, power, speed, __everything__._

_A palm strike to the chest sent one of the thugs flying into a dumpster, dropping the scum with a broken spine from the sound of the impact, another receiving a Force enhanced roundhouse to the face that snapped the man's neck with scary ease._

_For several moments the sounds of limbs being snapped and organs destroyed could be heard if one tuned their ears hard enough._

_Harry stood, unarmed in front of the last man standing – the leader of this 'organization' – a blood thirsty grin lighting up his features._

"_You've got no weapon, brat," the man snarled, removing the safety off of his weapon and preparing to turn Harry into one with the Force._

_Fate, however, was not on his side as Harry spun, capturing his falling lightsaber and removing the man's head before he could fire a single round._

"_Harry, stop this madness at once!"_

_Harry ignored the dark skinned man's cry for mercy and leapt at him. He would make sure these pigs never got the chance to harm another child again. He would do what those pampered Senators failed to do. He'd be a hero to the galaxy!_

_Harry let out a feral snarl as the robed man blocked his lightsaber strike with a violet one of his own, adding pressure and bringing Harry's own blade back on him. Harry winced as his blade continued to push back, eventually coming into contact with his right shoulder blade, burning him harshly and causing him to drop his weapon a moment before receiving a kick to the stomach that sent him into a trash can._

_Harry growled, leaping out of the rubble and moving into finish off the scum with his bare hands._

"_Harry Potter!"_

_Harry stumbled, then blinked, then blinked again before opening his mouth and emptying the contents of his stomach on the cold, damp alley floor._

_Harry welcomed the blissful peace that came with unconsciousness as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground._

_He was already dreading the ripping he would get from Master Windu when he awoke…_

Harry viscously slammed down the wince that would have broken free had he not been so deeply immersed in the Force at the moment – what side of the Force he was currently on would be up for discussion.

Master Windu initially had been furious when Harry lost control of his emotions and 'dealt out justice' as Harry had called it. Mace Windu was a strict man who believed in an eye for an eye, but he wasn't on par with vigilantism, especially if it was dealt out by a 'Keeper of the peace'.

It had taken Harry weeks to make his master understand why he had done what he had, and how he'd lost control of his emotions. It'd taken him _months_ to fully regain his master's trust. He wasn't sure if the Council still thought him a threat.

His left eye burned with a passion – the kind of pain one experienced from pouring salt in an open wound, excruciating to a certain degree, yes, but bearable for a warrior of peace who was trained not to feel pain or discomfort.

Like all those months ago, everything was better. Really taking it in, everything seemed crisper, clearer, slower than ever before, every detailed screaming at the maximum level of efficiency in both Harry, and the world around him.

It also seemed to be snowing inside the ship…

Pale blue speckles – such a bright blue it was almost white – floated around the entire ship and touched nearly everything, it's touch seeming to be more pronounced in living object than mechanic and man-made ones.

Harry titled his head and spared a glance at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had speckles floating around him as did Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's speckles seemed to be mixed in with a green and gray aura, not unlike the color of his lightsaber and Obi-Wans aura was a shimmering cerulean.

The pilot and guard held no auras Harry could see, however, speckles stuck to them more than the trashcan or the rat under the desk in the corner.

Looking down, Harry checked out his own aura.

He was forced to reign in a scream. Crimson flames licked at his body as a bright green aura attempted to break free and gain control over the crimson currently 'controlling' Harry.

At that moment, a tendril of green lashed out fiercely, escaping the crimson and Harry immediately felt the effects. He felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders while at the same time weaker and slower.

It could only mean one thing. 'It's' power was wearing off…

Harry's burning eye snapped back to his target and held steady – the fiercest of glares in place. A shimmering green glow – one might even compare to the color of Harry's eyes, only holding a darker tint – began forming around the final astro droid – Artoo-Detoo, Harry could make out with his enhanced sight. The glow began to grow until it was completely blanketing the tiny droid, covering it and protecting it from blaster and rocket fire with an impenetrable shield.

Time seemed to speed up as the astro droid quickly made work of the shield generators and was back inside the ship in no time, nobody seemed to notice when Harry lurched forward and clamped a hand tightly over his burning eye. Bringing his hand back, he wasn't surprised to find a sticky wetness on his hand, however, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he noticed it was not tears staining his hand. It was blood.

Another spectacular argument began – this one concerning whether or not it was safe to bring the Queen of Naboo to a planet filled with slavers and gangsters like Tatooine (Harry silently agreeing – thinking of Padme's safety of course, not his lack in ability to protect her, however – but not voicing his opinion at the moment).

Harry rubbed roughly at his eye with the heel of his palm and began making his way out of the cockpit and deeper into the ship. If Qui-Gon hadn't noticed his little display, then he was lucky, and if he hadn't notice Harry stumble out of the cockpit, then there was an angel on his side…

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry stumbled through a set of automatic doors and resisted the urge to vomit, faint and curse all at once, an unfamiliar ache to his body washing over him in pulsing waves starting from his head and ending at the tips of his toes.

He felt Jar-Jar's presence before he saw him.

Raising a hand, he forestalled whatever the gungan had to say. "Jar-Jar, I'm not feeling so good. Go – please. I think I'm gonna be –!–" Harry emphasized his point by keeling over and emptying the meager contents of his stomach in an incomplete astro droid's helmet as Jar-Jar quickly scurried out of the room much to Harry's delight.

A tired smile formed on Harry's face as he rested his forehead against the cool metal of the droid's helmet while staring at his reflection, a faint trickle of red makings its way out the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry raised a sleeve – ignoring the soft 'whoosh' the automatic doors made, signaling somebody was entering the room – and in no time at all the blood was soaking in the fibers of his tunic.

A few clicks and beeping noises temporarily broke the hazy fog of pain currently impeding his thought process.

"Don't worry, Artoo-Detoo," said a familiar female voice, exuding calmness and serenity with a tinge of unease and worry. "A nice oil bath sounds very deserving right about now if I say so myself."

Harry used what little strength remained inside of him to pull himself away from the helmet he'd been using as a mock pillow and stood shakily. Wiping a hand along his face and then mouth, he turned slowly, attempting to ignore shaky legs.

"Padme," he breathed, coming face to face with Padme and the astro droid he had protected.

"Harry!" She shouted in worry.

Apparently Harry's vision hadn't fully cleared as he'd missed the dried blood on his face that'd made its way down his face as if tears when preening himself. He also apparently didn't think Padme – or anybody else for that matter – would be worried by his unnaturally pale skin that currently held a sickly tinge to it, bloodshot eyes and trembling frame.

"Oh shit," Harry murmured as the room started to turn and Harry felt his vision closing in on him in a way no amount of Force could clear up.

"Harry," she repeated with just as much worry as Harry's knees buckled and he fell to the ground unconscious.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"_Stop, Harry! Stop!" Padme squealed over and over as Harry continued to tickle the Queen of Naboo mercilessly._

_Harry paused his current antics, allowing the firm grip of his right hand to hold tightly on Padme's slender waist, his left hand unknowingly making its way up and down her side, tracing her soft curves._

"_Ok," he whispered, eyes shining with mischief._

"_Harry…" said Padme breathlessly, giving Harry a warning gaze – whether for his wandering hands or the threat of another tickle fight._

_Harry reluctantly took his wandering left hand off of Padme and raised it in a threatening gesture that promised tickling before smiling and rolling off of her and burying his nose in a soft patch of sweet smelling grass. He'd barely taken a breath before he felt a presence straddle his waist from behind._

"_Padme," he groaned, struggling to stand up and throw her off of his back._

"_Giddy up!" She shouted, sliding her left arm around Harry's neck and her right into his hair, gripping it firmly._

_Harry stood, wobbling slightly at the weight on his back. Padme wasn't heavy by any means and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't lifted barrels or crates heavier than her in the past, but she was still a sudden weight on his back. It also didn't help with the raging emotions he felt with her soft body pressed up against his – arm around his neck, hair falling in his face, smell invading his nose, hand buried in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist, breath tickling the back of his neck…_

_Harry bit back a groan as Padme clicked her feet together and tugged lightly on his messier locks of ebony hair, urging him to move. It wasn't the first time Harry had 'forced' to give Padme a piggyback ride and he'd by lying if he said he wanted it to be the last time._

_Sighing, Harry gave a test bounce, arms gripping Padme's thighs and smiling at the squeal and cheer Padme gave before taking off. Once moving and accustomed to the added burden of carrying a body on his back, Harry felt almost no resistance or waver in his stamina as he leapt oddly at times, adding to Padme's excitement and fun._

_Padme gave a particularly loud squeal as Harry jumped, landing on a boulder before snapping off another vault, landing atop a second boulder and before Padme could yell, a third, fourth and fifth._

_Padme responded by wrapping her arms and legs a little tighter around Harry, the latter not minding at all._

_Harry grinned as he began making his way towards the forest surrounding the palace, making sure to keep a low profile as to keep the entire staff from thinking he was attempting to A. Murder the Queen of Naboo, B. Kidnap the Queen of Naboo, C. Run away with the Queen of Naboo, or D. Let them find out the Queen of Naboo was 'playing' when she should be in her office, bored out of her mind signing papers and chewing her nails._

_Harry's right hand gave Padme's thigh a tiny nip before he released it, holding his hand out and calling out with the Force, pulling leaves off a few of the several cherry blossom trees lining the palace. Making a flourish with his hand that was as much for show as it was for being actually usefull, Harry sent the tiny pink and white leaves into the air, scattering them aimlessly in front of Padme and his' path._

_Padme squealed breathlessly as Harry slowed his pace. "It's beautiful," she whispered, her warm breath unknowingly sending a pleasurable shiver down Harry's spine._

'Not nearly as beautiful as you_…' _

_Harry let Padme down, taking in a single deep breath as Padme gasped for several. Harry smiled. "You're out of shape, Milady," he said, bowing, a smile tugging at his lips before rising up and poking Padme in the side._

_Padme gave a startled 'eep!' before jumping back and glaring at Harry, hands on her hips and cheeks ablaze. "Sorry I wasn't trained since birth –"_

_Harry snorted. "Yes you were," he said, folding his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, still smiling. "Just not the same way I was."_

_Padme opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by the timely – untimely in her case – arrival of a pink leaf landing on her nose. Padme crossed her eyes with great difficulty to glare at the offending leaf just to have it jump back…_

_Wait a minute…Jump?_

_Padme let the leaf escape her wrath for the moment as she turned her attention to a clueless Harry who seemed intent on making the leaf dance with a smoothly moving hand._

"_Ahem."_

_Harry let the leaf fall from his 'grasp' and turned his attention to Padme, hands still on her hips and tapping a foot, blush gone for the moment. _

"_Milady?"_

"_I'm going to hurt you," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice._

"_Now, now," said Harry placatingly, a grin on his face which completing ruined his tone. "There's no need to act hastily… Milady."_

_Harry gave no resistance when he was tackled to the ground, an 'oomph' noise of initial discomfort being the only displeasure he showed. Harry and Padme rolled along the grass for a few seconds, fighting for dominance – Harry halfheartedly._

_Blinking, Harry came to realize the position he and Padme were in – Padme straddling him again, this time from the front, her smiling face inches away from him and his hands in her grasp above his head._

"_Padme," he whispered seriously, Padme's face suddenly matching Harry's own seriousness._

'Am I seeing things or is Padme's face getting closer?'

"_My Queen!"_

_Padme and Harry blinked owlishly, quickly separated with equally spectacular blushes in place and turned to the voice that had interrupted them. It was a freshly dressed Captain Panaka, clad in his new Captain-wear who was looking at the pair with a frown in place. _

_Harry immediately disliked the serious man._

"_You are both required back in the palace," he said, bowing to the pair but sending Harry a glare on his way down._

"_Harry, are you coming?" Padme asked._

"_Huh_?" He groaned.

"_Harry_," said Padme, shaking his shoulder, "Harry," she repeated louder this time, adding a little more force to her shake, "Harry!" Padme shouted his name, emphasizing it with a slap to the face. "Harry?" She asked again, rubbing the angry red mark on his face. Her response was a groan. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he groaned, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. Blinking, he turned back to… "Padme!" He shouted, pulling the frightened brunette into a forceful hug and holding on for dear life. "Padme," he said softer, breathing in her scent and gently running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

Reluctantly, he eventually pulled away, discretely wiping his eyes with his unmarred sleeve.

Padme gave a little sniff. "Are you well?" She queried. "We have medics currently on board if you're not feeling well…"

Harry smiled, the ache in his body seemingly gone. "I'm fine, Padme, better than fine," said Harry.

Padme smiled radiantly, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

A sudden series of beeping noises broke their attention. Artoo-Detoo looked at Padme with what could be – if one were to _really_ look at the little droid –an expectant look.

"Oh, sorry, Artoo," she said, rolling her eyes at Harry. "Artoo here needs –" beeping, "–sorry, _deserves_ a rub down for his services provided."

Harry resisted the urge to tell Padme he had played his part as well, yet she wasn't trying to give him a rub down for his services. He settled for shrugging and following behind Padme as she led the little droid to a suitable location to begin cleaning and oiling the worn out astro droid.

"How have you been?" Harry asked quietly, grabbing a rag and helping clean some dust off of Artoo's outer shell.

"Fine," she lied, not quite meeting Harry's eye.

Harry snorted as did Artoo, well, maybe not snorted, but definitely beeped derisively. "I've killed more droids today than I have in years…" Harry could see Padme's eyes harden as she continued to scrub furiously at Artoo, receiving a few warning beeps from the little guy. Nervousness and dread crept up inside of Harry but he banished it aside and charged ahead. "Padme," he said slowly, gaining her full attention. "You're parents…" Artoo's antenna Padme had been cleaning snapped, the droid letting out a series of angry beeps, whistles, mechanical shrieks and twirls for emphasis before scurrying out of the irate Queen's way. "Padme?" Harry waited one…two…three… "Oomph!"

Padme gave no warning as she threw herself into Harry's arms, weeping uncontrollably. Harry, fearing for the worst, rubbed soft circles on Padme's back, running a hand through her hair gently with the other. "They're alive," she choked out through tears and sobs.

Harry sighed heavily, a weight leaving him, his soul lightening. "That's wonderful," he said.

Padme shook her head against Harry's chest, pulling away and wiping at her face – wiping away tears, temporarily cleaning them, not stopping. "My father was shot protecting the rest of my family." Harry tensed. "The battle droids suddenly showed up," she said, wrapping her arms around herself, "they killed most of the guard I had placed on my family without warning – opening fire like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis as tears leaked from her eyes as she retold the story. "My family managed to escape with a few others after fighting off the first wave." She stopped speaking – the shaking started again. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and fought back the tingle in his eyes as he gently pulled Padme into his embrace once more – she gave no resistance. "My people…my family…my home…Naboo…"

Harry had no words.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

This is not a Naruto crossover, but Harry will be tempted by the dark side (I already have several more 'tests' for Harry) and Harry's 'dark side' could be considered similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan (with the hole bleeding eye thing, seeing as a Sith's eyes are different from a Jedi. He will not be able to summon ethereal gods, cast illusions or everlasting flames, even though this is Harry Potter who could probably cast an everlasting fire like it's nobody's business…). With all that said, I'm sorry if anybody doesn't like what I did with the story, but like I said, this is not a Naruto crossover, nor will Harry hold any super powers or suddenly start wielding laser kunai. Also, you should note, that the ability Harry displayed was not unlike _Protego_, a spell from the Harry Potter series.

Drumroll… If anyone can find the Easter Egg in this chapter they will recieve an E-pat on the back in the form of a shout out next chapter! The whole Sharingan thing is not the egg you should be looking for, nor is the quote I stole from Bleach (if you can't find that then I suggest you watch Bleach: Memories of Nobody right away, although by googling quotes from Memories of Nobody and looking this chapter over you'll probably be able to figure it out).

Happy huntings!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, this is Michael, known to those reading this is as Sn0rkack. I did not abandon my story. My laptop screen actually broke a few weeks back and it is taking me some time to get it fixed. First, I sent it out, not planning on getting it back with any memory, then I was told upon getting it back that I'd need to send it to a specialist and the coverage I purchased (Fuck you Best Buy, I do in fact have a partial warranty still good till February 2012, thank you very much) did not cover my broken screen.

I am currently taking my time to send this message on a friend's computer where I've signed in if anyone was wondering.

So yeah, not abandoned or discontinued. Just on hold. You can expect an update to come anywhere from mid-September to early October. If worse comes to worse I may just break out an _old_ desktop I have just to write and _slowly_ browse the internet, but that's pushing it…

I apologize for not beeing able to update my story in a time frame that I had hoped, but circumstances changed and I'm working on fixing it. Bare with me, the story will eventually be updated, and finished.

Preview for Chapter 6… (Not really, just go with it, yeah?)

Harry stood, leaning against their ship, a small frown on his face.

"That look is unbecoming of a Jedi, Harry," said Qui-Gon quietly, his voice barely reaching Harry's ears over the swirling winds of Tatooine.

"Hn," he grunted, crossing his arms across his chest and replacing his frown with a full-blown scowl. Somewhere, in a hidden village very far away, a young avenger coughed in the middle of a technique, singing his eyebrows painfully.

"That's better," said Qui-Gon, his eyes twinkling merrily – a certain Headmaster choked on a lemon drop.

Harry snorted, gazing at the sandy dooms around him with a bored gaze before letting out a yawn. "This planet is just so…troublesome." A young man cloud gazing blinked before shrugging and going back to sleep.

A noise behind them broke both Jedi's attention. Turning, their views came to rest upon Obi-Wan's heavily breathing form.

"Harry, mate," he panted out, swallowing thickly, and Harry noticed he had a mouthful of food. "You wanna head inside and spar a little, yeah?" Needless to say, when a tall, gangly redhead spilt pumpkin juice down his front, his bushy haired friend scolded him harshly.

"Of course I do," said Harry, broadly grinning and striking what many would consider a 'nice guy pose'.

Harry felt a chill creep up his spine in a way he often associated with an incoming bout of training no amount of rest could cure. He was going to elaborate on what could have possibly caused the sudden chill when Padme came from behind Obi-Wan, twiddling her fingers together nervously, a pink flush spread across her face.

"H-Harry, do your best…" she said timidly, the finger twiddling still going on. In that same hidden village a certain avenger was from, a pale-eyed kunoichi let on an 'eep,' before promptly fainting.

"Of course I will, Woman," said Harry, sneering ever so slightly.

A sudden chill crept up a certain potion master's spine… A feeling he hadn't felt in years… something was wrong, very –

"Potter!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(III[0]III]–––––––––––O–––––––––––[III[0]III)**  
><em><strong>Sands of Tatooine<strong>_  
><strong>(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)<strong>

**Author's Notes:**

Someone said I don't match Harry's personality. You're right! How could I possibly match his personality? He isn't the same person! He's a Jedi who's been pretty much trained since birth, not a scrawny boy locked in a fucking cupboard since birth! You're telling me that had he been raised by Voldemort he'd still be the same person he was in canon? No, I didn't think so. Now be quiet and flame me about something that at least makes sense.

Wow. I shouldn't have even mentioned comparing Harry's powers to the Sharingan. The only thing that Harry's 'power' even comes close to acting like the Sharingan is his ability to see the Force, the green shield he created (which is much more like Protego than it is Susanoo, mind you he was born a wizard) and his eye bleeding. The latter only happened because he put too much strain on his body.

He's 'sappy' with Padme because while he has had friends, or as close as a Jedi can get with somebody while having to constantly training and other Jedi duties, he finds her attractive and admires her in a way. You could easily say that Harry was forced into a life of servitude while Padme chose it to make the world a better place by serving it as well.

Sorry for the whole 'R2-D2, Artoo-Detoo,' thing. I was going to us R2-D2, but when I looked over the novelized version of Star Wars, it came back with Artoo-Detoo. I figured if the novel did it… well, ya know the rest =/

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry never liked sand, not at all. It was rough and course and it got everywhere, and in certain places there was a seemingly unlimited supply.

Like Tatooine.

Harry gritted his teeth as the sand buffeted around him, getting anywhere and everywhere – eyes, ears, nose, mouth… _everywhere_.

Sighing, and acting quickly as to not get any sand in his mouth, Harry brought up his tunic, covering his mouth and nose, leaving his emerald eyes for anyone to see before bringing down the hood of his cloak tightly, creating a makeshift balaclava.

Nodding his approval, Harry turned, gazing at the rest of the expedition party he was currently with, his eyes lingering a little longer on the only female member. Qui-Gon was the leader of this mission, of that there was no doubt, but Harry had a feeling that Padme would get her way, dressed as a handmaiden or not. Turning his gaze towards the final member, Harry frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like Jar-Jar – it was quite the contrary, he liked the Gungan very much, sometimes – he just had a feeling that Jar-Jar would hurt their chances at keeping a low profile more than help it. R2-D2 – the astronomical droid – also happened to part of their 'search' party, but Harry didn't really count the droid (not that he'd ever say that to R2).

Padme turned, feeling a gaze resting on her back and gave her viewer a small smile. Padme couldn't see it, seeing as she turned away, and his face was covered, but Harry smiled back.

The night before Harry had done his best to comfort the distraught Queen and friend, spending the night with her in a totally non-sexual way.

When Padme had finally stopped crying, and eventually fallen asleep, Harry was still there, holding her, and when Harry had finally felt it safe, he kissed her softly on the forehead. The gentle, almost non-existent turn of the lips warmed Harry's heart and he had to fight the urge to do it again and break something at the same moment. Being a Jedi really did suck sometimes, Harry had concluded.

Fighting off a sigh, Harry kept walking, doing his best to keep quiet at the horrible conditions and visibility the sand offered as the group made their way towards anyone who could help them with their problem.

Qui-Gon would say the Force was guiding him towards the right destination – their current location being Mos Espa; Harry would calm him a liar to his face and a moron to his back. Harry was positive Obi-Wan would do the same. They would then both laugh, having been the person they had retold their tale of the enigmatic Qui-Gon to.

Obi-Wan would have no laugh this time as he was currently guarding the ship, having been 'benched' as Harry often liked to call it, by Qui-Gon.

As it was, Harry was already beginning to regret joining the search party, sort of…Time spent with Padme was something Harry wouldn't give up for anything – not training, sparring or even reading forbidden files from the Jedi Archives. But fighting against his worst enemy (sand) he was beginning to wonder just how far he would go for the doe-eyed brunette.

The ship had landed in a makeshift landing pit in the middle of a market area, but that didn't mean what they were looking for was there nor was it going to be a short journey.

Something told Harry that this wasn't just your run of the middle scrounging for spare parts, and the smarter part of him agreed.

He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon telling Padme anything and everything he could about Tatooine, and Padme was soaking it up like a sponge; it was one of her more endearing traits, Harry had learned.

"Whatta ya doin', Hawwy?"

Harry turned his narrowed eyes towards the questioner: Jar-Jar. Harry was currently scrubbing his fingers against the inside of his tunic, attempting to remove the seeming less limitless amount of sand under his nails.

"Preening," he offered, striding purposely through the desert as a means to both get away from Jar-Jar and reach their unknown destination quicker.

"– you see, Tatooine is notoriously known for their dealings in slaving on many different levels, from woman and children, to elderly folk," said Qui-Gon gently.

"That's horrible!" Padme exclaimed in a somewhat horrified whisper.

"It is," said Harry, hands deep in the pockets of his dark tunic, nodding solemnly. "Master Windu and I spent several months on this planet – amongst others – disrupting some of the smaller slave rings. We couldn't draw too much attention to ourselves by going after the major players like the Hutts, but we managed to shut down several rings through legal means, and others by force."

"There isn't much we can do on a planet like Tatooine, but we help where we can," said Qui-Gon firmly.

Harry gave a curt nod, looking seriously at Padme. "Scum like Jabba the Hutt have turned this place into a proper wasteland."

"–And here we are!" Everyone turned to Qui-Gon, and in turn, the shop he was standing in front of.

"Watto You Need," said Harry out loud, eyeing the sign with distrust.

"Oh come on," said Padme, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him inside of the side; if anything Harry was glad to be momentarily out of the sand.

Freeing himself from Padme's grasp, Harry took a quick moment to release the hold his tunic had over nearly his entire face, allowing himself to truly breathe.

They'd barely made it into the store before a Toydarian swarmed them, wings beating furiously to keep his blue, chubby body afloat; Harry held back a snicker, gazing at the unpleasant looking creature, knowing from past experiences that laughing at the merchant you need wasn't the best idea.

"Good day to you – what do you need?" He said quickly, in a guttural, scratchy and downright unpleasant voice, eyeing them up and down as if seeing if the group was trustworthy or not, his gaze lingering on Jar-Jar as if trying to figure out what he was and Padme, eyeing her like a piece of meat; Harry felt the anger he'd held in check all day slipping.

Qui-Gon stepped forwards slightly, taking the lead as if sensing the Toydarian's impending doom. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

The little bugger smiled as if his dream had come true, his wings beating even faster if that was possible. "A Nubian, eh? We gotta lots of them!" His gaze flickered to Jar-Jar before he pointed a stubby little finger at the Gungan. "What is that?" He asked rudely.

"He's a Gungan," Harry snapped as Jar-Jar shrunk behind him, mentally filleting the floating load of dung in front of him.

Qui-Gon sighed in what Harry knew to be annoyance. "Can you help us or not?"

The Toydarian removed his wary eyes from Harry to Qui-Gon. "Can you pay me or not?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest, still afloat. "What kinda junk you after anyway, huh?"

Qui-Gon motioned for R2 who came strolling forwards, a screen appearing with the list of parts needed to repair their cruiser. "My droid here has everything I need."

The Toydarian spared the screen a quick glance before turning his head. "Boy, get in here, now!"

Things went from bad to worse; Harry knew the tone the thing he was starting to believe was Watto used, and his fears were only confirmed when a dirty and disheveled boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came running into the shop as if the fear of god was in him.

"What took you so long?" Watto snapped at the boy who flinched in return.

"I was cleaning out the bin like you told me to," he said timidly, but there was anger burning behind his words.

Somewhere, in the depths of Harry's mind, a beast chanted. _Fear leads to anger_, _anger leads to hate_, _hate leads to suffering_… Harry squashed the voice with the clenching of his fist, stowing the voice for the time being, knowing and dreading it wasn't the last time he'd hear it. He often feared it would stay with him until he gave into its wishes.

Watto waved his hands through the air dismissively, catching Harry's eye. "Watch the store," he snapped. "I've got selling to do." Watto the slaver turned into Watto the seller in no time as he flew back over to Harry and the rest of his group, turning on the 'charm' without a second glance.

Harry was too busy looking at the little boy tinkering with something to even notice Qui-Gon leaving with R2 and Watto.

"Are you an angel?"

The question broke him from his gaze, and he turned to see who the question was garnered for: Padme. Harry bit back a laugh, noticing Padme's slightly pink cheeks. Was it just him, or was the boy flirting with her?

"What?" Padme questioned.

"An angel," he said again, gaining confidence it seemed. "They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children."

Padme feigned confused, glaring at Harry out of the corner of her eye; Harry was not laughing! "I've never heard of them."

"You must be one of them." Harry squashed the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe you just don't know it yet."

'_Was I like this as a child_?' He asked himself. '_No_,' he decided, '_I'd already taken a life by the time I_ _was ten_.'

"You're a funny little boy," said Padme and Harry had to snort at the pleased look on the boy's face; apparently he didn't get the joke. "How do you know so much?"

The boy was practically bouncing with joy at the slight praise, and a part of Harry was saddened by the effect Padme's words had on him, knowing what he was already without a shadow of a doubt.

"I listen to all of the traders and pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot too, you know, and some day, I'm going to fly away from this place."

Padme nodded, absently running a hand across the countertop whilst listening. "Have you been here long?" Harry asked.

The boy's gaze flickered back to Padme for a moment before settling on Harry. "I've been here since I was three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us to Watto, betting on the pod-races. Watto's a lot better master, from what I can remember anyway."

Padme was so shocked she nearly fell over.

Harry nodded sadly. "Ahh, so you're a slave," he said, trying to sound compassionate.

The little boys face contorted in embarrassment and adolescent rage. "I'm a person," he practically spat, "and my name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker!"

Harry contained himself to merely raising an eyebrow at the outburst. "And my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Padme shuffled over, worrying her lower lip in between her teeth and wringing her hands. "I'm Padme… I, I'm sorry…"

Anakin's gaze softened as it came to rest upon Padme; he looked as though a moment away from saying something when Jar-Jar's timely arrival seemingly ruined the moment. The next few moments were spent cheerfully laughing at Jar-Jar as he attempted to 'turn off' several droids he accidently turned on.

The cheerful mood was ruined, however, when Qui-Gon came back with R2 quickly behind him and Watto angrily buzzing through the air.

"Come back when you have something to trade worthwhile!" He shouted, furious at having wasted precious time, it seemed.

Harry schooled his features, his right hand twitching towards his lightsaber, itching to remove Watto's wings and leaving him a cripple for the rest of his miserable life for the blatant disrespect he was showing Master Jinn. He didn't show outright respect to anyone – it simply wasn't his style – and he didn't show outright disrespect either, especially not to his betters, and Qui-Gon was his, and by extension, Watto's better.

"– Foolish man, trying to play mind tricks on Watto like that. Who do you think you are, a Jedi?" he sneered.

"Hold your tongue," Harry snarled, drawing his lightsaber but not igniting it, furious beyond belief.

Watto was so terrified his wings skipped a beat and he was sent stumbling through the air into some spare parts. He immediately right himself before propping himself atop of counter, glaring with as much venom as possible at Harry.

"Get out of my shop," he all but growled. "Out, out, **out**!"

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry viscously stabbed at the dried pear in front him, skewering it with his fork before tearing into it with his teeth, taking pleasure in the way Jar-Jar edged his seat away from his slightly.

The group's current residence was none other than the home of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker, who were kind enough to allow the small party shelter till the raging sandstorm Harry could hear subsided.

"Any attempt at an escape, and boom!"

Harry lowered his fork, no longer very hungry after hearing what would happen if Anakin decided to run off, or heaven forbid, show up too late for work a few times.

Padme look positively horrified. Harry fought back a sad smile; she was just too kind and in some ways innocent for her own good. He knew the blockade was the first of many tragedies she'd have to live through and could only hope she'd still be the same kind-hearted person she was in the end as she was in the beginning.

"That's awful! I can't believe slavery is still permitted in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws should –"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi cut in swiftly. "We have to make do on our own."

"Have you guys ever seen a pod-race before?" Anakin chimed in cheerfully, not bothered at the conversation they had just been holding.

Harry felt a grin tugging at his lips, and one glance at Qui-Gon told him he was thinking the same thing.

"Harry here is the resident pod-racing champion back at the temple," said Qui-Gon, grinning in a proud, fatherly sort of manner at Harry whose cheeks suddenly took on a rosy hue.

Anakin pouted, crossing his small arms across his chest. "I thought I was the only human who could do it…"

"Nah," said Harry, waving a hand. "Only us human Jedi can do it," he finished, winking at Anakin who grinned back broadly. The boy had been able to piece together what he and Qui-Gon were so he decided to indulge the boy, if only just a little.

"It's awfully dangerous," said Shmi, seeming simply horrified at the thought of two young boys pod-racing.

"It's a rush," said Harry, a moment before Anakin could chime in, already knowing what the little adrenaline junkie was going to say.

Anakin looked around expectantly, as if trying to hold in a big secret. "So you're both Jedi Knights, huh?"

Harry sent a smirk Qui-Gons way. Turning to Anakin, he nodded once.

"But how do you know?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin, a thoughtful look on his aged face.

Anakin grinned boyishly. "I saw Harry's laser sword, and only a Jedi carries that!"

Harry snorted. "Perhaps I just killed a Jedi and took it," he said, thinking of possibly claiming Obi-Wan's lightsaber as his own the next time the pair sparred…

"Yeah right," said Anakin, still smiling. "Nobody can kill a Jedi!"

Harry snorted again, this time not lacking any humor. "I wish…"

Harry's tone obviously went straight over Anakin's head. "I had a dream I was a Jedi," he said. " I came back here and freed all of the slaves." He sent his mother a sad look that didn't go missed by any; he turned back to Qui-Gon and Harry. "Have you come to free us?"

"I wish, kid… I wish," said Harry, rubbing his eyes.

Poor Anakin looked devastated – devastated but determined. "I think you are! Why else would you be here?"

Harry and Qui-Gon shared a look, before the elder nodded to the youngster. "Were on our way to Coruscant," said Harry.

"How'd you end up here then?"

This time, it was Padme who spoke, "Our ship was damaged and were stranded here till we can repair it," she admitted, pouting.

"I can help," said Anakin, gaining confidence. "I can fix _anything_!"

"I bet you can," said Qui-Gon kindly, "but first we need the parts –"

"– and we's got nuttin to trade," admitted Jar-Jar sorrowfully, snatching another pear up and swallowing it whole; Harry was tempted to put his lightsaber on training and give Jar-Jar a little warning tap.

Padme frowned, scrunching her face ever-so slightly. "These Junkers have to have some weakness," she implored.

"Gambling," offered Shmi. "Those awful races control everything around these parts."

Harry's interest was piqued as he and Qui-Gon shared another look.

"Greed can be used," said Qui-Gon thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can bet on races? Racing for the parts would be our best bet though."

Harry shrugged. "Give me a racer and I'd win," he said confidently.

Anakin looked a little disappointed but decided to speak up, "I have a racer Watto doesn't know about you guys cane use and it's going to be the fastest ever. There's a big race the day after tomorrow on Boonta Eve! My racer is all but finished so if we put some work into it it'll be good to go!"

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"What would Watto say, Ani?" said Shmi.

Harry paused, narrowing his eyes. "If Watto has a problem with me using his racer I won't do it," he said.

Anakin nearly growled. "It's my racer, not Wattos, and I could care less what that bug has to say!"

"What if he punishes you, Ani?" Shmi asked, nearly in tears.

"He'll never know," said Anakin excitedly. "I've been keeping it hidden so nobody knows it's my racer! Harry and Mr. Qui-Gon can say just they brought their racer with them once they heard there were races going on!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Harry, digging back into his food with renewed vigor.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"I'm very sorry but we only have two bedrooms and Anakin's room is filled with junk," said Shmi sadly, ignoring Anakin's protests at his work being called junk. "Padme can share my room but the rest of you will have to find somewhere else to sleep."

"It is fine," said Qui-Gon in a placating manner. "I know I haven't always slept in the best conditions and knowing Harry's master then neither has he; Jar-Jar has been living outside for some time now. We will be fine."

"Ok," said Shmi, handing them some blankets and pillows. "I'm sorry," she said again, "but this is the best I can do."

Harry bid them all a farewell and immediately made his way towards the balcony. The sandstorm had passed and they more likely than not could have returned to their ship but being outside during the night on a planet like Tatooine was not a good idea. As it was Harry decided to spend his night beneath the stars and meditating after a frustrating day never hurt.

He hadn't even been mediating for longer than ten minutes when he felt the presence. He knew who it was and what they were doing; he didn't mind. He finally spoke when he felt them about to leave.

"Don't go," he called out quietly.

"Okay," said Padme, smiling softly.

"Did you need anything?" Harry asked, sitting down with crossed legs and his chin on folded hands.

"No," she said, and Harry could see the faintest of blushes through the darkness.

"Okay," said Harry, closing his eyes and leaning against one of the walls enclosing the balcony.

"Harry?" Harry merely opened one eye and gazed at her questioningly. "Do you think we'll be alright?"

Harry closed his open eye once more and nodded. "I can feel it and you probably can too. We will be fine. Get some rest, Padme, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We do?" Padme questioned.

"Mhm. Watto doesn't like me very much and I could practically smell the greed pouring off of him in waves; tomorrow Qui-Gon will make him an offer he won't be able to refuse."

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry had seen racers he'd call trash before, and before his eyes was a pod-racer he'd gladly call trash if Anakin hadn't been standing next to him. Okay, maybe he still would have called it trash had Padme not been hovering next to them as well.

"It's going to need some work but I'll have it in top shape in no time at all," said Harry confidently.

"I can help!" said Anakin.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to need it if we're going to get this in top shape by tomorrow. R2 already ran a brief diagnostic test and C-3PO is getting parts from our ship but we don't have everything on the list; if you could look around for some of them that would be greatly appreciated."

"Can do!" Anakin chirped before dashing off without seeing what he even needed to collect; perhaps he had a gift or perhaps he'd just grab a little bit of everything.

"You're great with kids," said Padme shyly as she collected tools amongst the sand that had seemingly lost their way.

"Thanks," said Harry with a flush creeping up his neck as he placed a new power core Qui-Gon had given him in the racer.

Harry guessed Padme was referring to the fact that Harry hadn't strangled any of Anakin's friends but decided not to test his theory.

"So what did Qui-Gon have to say?" she asked.

Harry shrugged and tested the throttle. "Nothing really; Watto was arrogant and agreed once he wagered the ship for the entry fee and parts we need; he fears me but thinks Qui-Gon is a fool and the added presence of Jar-Jar only helped solidify that."

"The fate of Naboo literally rides on this pod-racer and the race tomorrow, doesn't it?" Padme said in a choked voice.

"Yeah," said Harry as the racer roared to life.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"Why did you test Anakin's blood?" Harry asked frowning.

Qui-Gon turned towards Harry, placing the small reader into his tunic. "His ability to use the Force is both impressive and slightly scary," he admitted.

"Scary?" He frowned. "How so?"

"The boy has no training yet his abilities in the Force are extent for someone his age," said Qui-Gon.

"Not really," challenged Harry. "When I was only ten I could call forth anything from droids to starfighters."

"And you are the chosen one, Harry," said Qui-Gon, smiling.

Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I suppose. So why Anakin?"

"General curiosity, I suppose," said Qui-Gon vaguely.

"What'd you find out?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him

"His midi-chlorian count is second only to yours."

"Wow," Harry breathed. Harry snapped back to reality. "If you got a reading on his blood then you must have spoken with Obi-Wan," Harry surmised. "What did he have to say?"

Qui-Gon sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his graying beard. "The queen is growing restless and the death toll on Naboo is supposedly nearing the millions."

"They're lying," said Harry quickly, more to convince himself.

"Maybe," admitted Qui-Gon, "but we can't really know for sure, can we? We must live in the here and now, and right now I have a proposition. Will you trust me, Harry?"

"I trust you with my life," said Harry immediately.

"Good," said Qui-Gon, "because it is your life that is going to be at risk come tomorrow."

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

The racer was polished and looking in top condition. It was the best they could do in a short amount of time.

The entire thing had been polished and cleaned as to give it a new and impressive look in the hopes of possibly intimidating the competition. Harry didn't want to draw too much attention to them but the lightsaber hanging off his waist was also helping to draw a little bit of fear and awe.

Racing against Anakin was one thing but racing against a Jedi was something entirely different.

They did draw a few odd looks and Harry tallied it up to the mock collar around his neck; he had to play a part after all.

"You are this boys master, eh?" said Watto with a greasy smile on his face; Harry was starting to really dislike him.

"Yes," said Qui-Gon. "I am his master and he is my apprentice. He will be racing for me today, but I find these wagers much too boring for someone of my tastes. What say we up the wages?"

"Up them you say?" Watto's smile was downright unpleasant.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I already offered you my ship if I am too lose, how about my slave?"

Harry did his best not to raise his eyebrows. Sure they had spoken of the plan and Harry was the only one to know – not only would it downright terrify Padme but Shmi was a sweetheart and would probably keel over; Anakin would probably secretly hope Harry would lose so he'd have another friend – but it still sounded foreign coming from Qui-Gon's mouth. It helped unclench Harry's stomach knowing the race was all on him and his fate was his own.

"What do you want?" Watto asked without missing a beat.

"The boy and his mother," Qui-Gon answered with no hesitation and a fair bit of steel in his voice. "To sweeten the deal I will let you keep my pod-racer and winnings and ask only that you hand over Anakin, Shmi and the parts for my ship upon Harry here winning the race today."

"You drive a hard bargain," said Watto, his eyes never leaving Harry and a predatory smile on his face. "I accept!"

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

"You will not lose, Harry," said Qui-Gon gently as Harry entered the racer.

"Oh I know," he said confidently as he placed the goggles Anakin had given him over his eyes, "but if I do I'll have you know I will not be following through with the agreement."

"Really?" said Qui-Gon, an amused smile on his face and raised eyes.

"Oh yes," he said somewhat darkly. "If I have to remove some wings I'll do just that."

"I wonder what those are two talking about?" Padme spoke out loud to the group consisting of herself, Jar-Jar, Anakin and his mother, Shmi.

"Hawwy was jus' talkin' about wuts gunna happen if he looses the race!" Jar-Jar supplied.

"And what will happen if he loses the race?" Padme asked, fearing sinking into her stomach.

Jar-Jar stroked his chin as Harry sent him warning looks from the race-track; they didn't reach the Gungan. "He's gonna be Watto's slave is all."

"What?" Padme shrieked as the racer's engines roared to life.

"Why would he do that?" Anakin demanded.

Jar-Jar shrugged as R2 made a few beeping noises.

Shmi's lip quivered. "He's doing it to free us?" she croaked.

"Yes, he is," said Qui-Gon as he joined them.

"How could you let him do that?" Padme screamed at the Jedi Master with tears in her eyes.

"I will not put the full blame on him; it was my idea, but he agreed to do so and I did not deny him his rights."

"Why?" Padme whimpered as her body seemed to fold in on herself and she collapsed in her seat; Shmi was quick to comfort the poor girl.

"I will not lie; it is because of you, Anakin," said Qui-Gon simply.

"Me?" he whispered.

"Yes. You show prowess in the Force and have not even been properly trained. It is dangerous for one to be so powerful and not have proper training both to yourself and those around you. It is my hopes that even though you are much too old you will be allowed to become a Jedi, if that is what you want." He turned to Shmi. "The original plan was to simply offer Watto our racer as a means to get Anakin but Harry wasn't having any of that," he said sadly. "He risked himself so that you two would both be free. All we can do now is pray that the Force will guide us to victory."

Harry would easily win the race with the help of years' worth of training in the Force but the galaxy would take a loss that day in more ways than one.

The darkening of several futures would be born that fateful day on Tatooine and in some ways it really was the beginning of the end.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

Harry knew something bad was going to happen as he, Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar-Jar, R2, Anakin and Shmi made their way towards their cruiser.

Call it intuition–call it the Force. He often times considered himself a magnet for danger and were a good judge of what really was countable as danger and, for lack of a better term, tight situations.

After the race they had decided to make a quick getaway and leave Tatooine as fast as humanly possible. They wouldn't be able to leave for at least a day seeing as the ship needed work but the faster they got out of the place where they were last seen would help move the process along smoothly.

Anakin and Shmi had been more than happy to leave their slave quarters behind if it meant a life of freedom even if that life was on a ship for the time being. They grabbed their clothes and whatever they could carry, said they're goodbyes and were on the ship in no time at all.

For some reason Anakin had wanted to say goodbye to the other children he'd be leaving behind and that meant Shmi would accompany him to say goodbye as well; it all seemed like a nice idea at the time so obviously everybody had went to get one last look at Tatooine.

Harry had even taken the time to purchase Obi-Wan an hourglass made with sand from Tatooine itself and an intricate colored scarf for Padme with some winnings he had made in a side-bet he'd had Jar-Jar place.

Their fun day came crashing to a halt when they'd been making their way towards the ship and a speeder rapidly approaching could be heard.

The Zabrak leering at him as though he was a piece of tasty flesh definitely set his alarms off and had his blood pumping no matter how calm he tried to act.

Something deep inside of Harry hissed at the mere sight of the offending man; a primal urge to fight him, basic instinct calling for his blood, his head on a stick to display his superiority.

What really had Harry's blood surging through his body at seemingly light speed were the eyes. '_I've seen those eyes before_–_I've had those eyes before! Is this what will come to me? Is this my future?'_ Harry banished his train of thoughts, gladly allowing everything – fear, anger, hatred, rage – to float away into the Force.

"Make sure Padme, Anakin and Shmi get to the ship quickly, Jar-Jar," said Harry tightly, drawing his lightsaber and counting on Qui-Gon to do the same. "You to R2," he added more as an afterthought. He silently wished Obi-Wan had gotten off his lazy ass to join them in Mos Espa instead of meditating like he always did.

"_One time is enough for me, Harry,"_ he had said when Harry offered him a final trip into the city.

A blade of plasma indigo erupted a moment before lime and crimson; the battle was on as Harry banished thoughts of everything but the fight he was in.

Wasting no time Harry leapt at the creature that dared wield the weapon of choice for a Jedi, his blade the color of the sky clashing against the blood red blade of energy. Qui-Gon twirled his blade in a threatening manner, waiting to pick his shot, waiting for an opening but still letting their enemy know that he _was_ there to back up the young padawan in the blink of an eye.

In hindsight Harry probably should have let the Jedi Master take the lead and stood back, merely watching the battle unfold and helping when he could instead of trying to be a hero. Still, the thought of this…_monster_…harming Padme sent a chill through his heart that had bad intentions running rampant in his mind.

Harry glared over the top of his blade as the Zabrak forced him back, grinning manically at him, yellow teeth bared.

"I sense great fear in you, boy," he growled in a voice perhaps only a mother could love; it was like nails on a chalkboard, only worse.

Harry clamped an iron-tight fist around his emotions he knew to be running wild; they would do no good for him in a fight, he needed a clear head to take on this most deadly of enemies.

Harry lashed out with a kick, breaking the battle he'd been steadily losing, giving himself a moment to breathe. He nearly laughed at the surprised look on the Zabrak's face when Qui-Gon was in his guard not a moment later, ready to pick up where Harry had left off.

He could only watch as Qui-Gon and this creature dueled at a level so high, it put Harry's skills to shame. He knew there was no way he measured up to Master Jinn at his age, whether due to his height, weight, knowledge and experience, and so forth, but truly seeing how outclassed he was by both warriors giving it their all – one basking in the Force and serving it, allowing it to help him and guide him while the other bent and contorted it to his will, making the Force _his_ servant – made him envious.

Harry was in awe. Watching masters spar was one thing, watching masters duel so fiercely it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand was something entirely different.

Too bad it wasn't a spar and their sabers were not on training.

The Zabrak snarled, slashing relentlessly at Qui-Gon, pushing the Jedi Master back several steps before performing an elegant twist, putting him past the master and in front of the padawan.

Harry barely had time to form a coherent thought before a crimson saber was upon him, forcing him to bring his own up to defend his life.

Despair and fear filled Harry as he continued to dodge the relentless strikes of his fearsome opponent; in a way, literally running for his life.

'_Do not fear this amateur! Crush him – crush him now, fool!'_

Harry growled in approval as he partially gave way to his emotions, letting it fill him up and propel him to newer heights. Sadly though, it wasn't enough. This creature simply hated more than he did – he was an instrument of hatred and suffering.

He swiped at the creature's legs with a speed many would be hard pressed to match – his attack was simply jumped over. He swung his blade in an overhand delivery, aiming to either remove the man's head from his body or arm – it was blocked and the blow was returned with such brutal force it nearly jarred Harry's lightsaber from his grasp. Harry swiped desperately at his opponents midsection only for him to spin blindingly fast and return fire. Harry held in his scream of agony, squashing the urge ruthlessly and suppressing it to a mere moan of pain as the creature's blade slashed across his bicep, painfully searing it, but thankfully not removing the whole arm.

Harry was not a coward, nor was he one to run from a fight, but he knew when he was bested. It was for this exact reason that when Qui-Gon leapt aboard their cruiser he did the same exact thing.

As the ship sealed itself Harry glared down at the one who bested him. He would not forget the taunting sneer he received when doing so – he didn't want too. He would use it – use that anger, hate, thirst for revenge – and when he did, he would crush him like a bug beneath his heal.

As a somewhat questioning grin lite up Harry's face, he failed to notice a few things.

First were the medics and several other people calling out to him, asking if he needed help with his injured arm. Second was the fact that his lightsaber was still active and in such a ferocious grasp his lightsaber was near breaking point.

Third was the imposing, ghostly figure of a man with his arms crossed, outfitted in crimson and black armor, robes and a cloak of the same color scheme and a mask – a Mandalorian mask that once brought fear to the hearts of many Jedi.

**(III[0]III]––––––––––––––O––––––––––––––[III[0]III)**

**Authors Notes:**

If you don't know who that was at the end then I curse you once more!

Saving both Anakin and Shmi was a twist I felt the need to use. It will make sense when the time comes; it did to me anyway, and if it hadn't I'd of just kept the story the same.

Revan will play a minor role in the future and I only have a few more scenes on paper where he shows himself (and I have the whole story mapped out, roughly, so that is saying something) so don't go expecting Revan to be some major figure in the story hell-bent on taking over the galaxy.

Revan appearing should also put a stop to those thoughts of anyone thinking Harry was either insane or secretly communicating with Palpatine; it was Revan. I know some people gave me a lot of shit for comparing Harry's abilities to the Sharingan, but the same could be said for Revan's appearance. Revan's form – a Force ghost like Obi-Wan or Yoda – will only manifest when Harry's hold on the Dark Side is slipping and his anger and hatred take over (sort of like Sasuke's Susano'o). Honestly though, I'm just giving credit to the idea that Sasuke's Susano'o is formed from hatred and revenge, I guess, and using it in this story. Revan really can't do anything so don't expect him to lash out with Force lightning to save Harry.

Sorry for the long wait time, but I hope to pop another out before November swings around. I have the whole story mapped out in my head and written down (kind of) but sometimes I just don't have the motivation to type it out and add in the little details. Sometimes I feel like just posting up the rough outline I have and saying, "Enjoy!" I won't do that thought, although with all the trouble I'm having the updates will be fewer than they were before so enjoy this one!

Until next time!


End file.
